


Phoenix in the Ashes

by AwatereJones



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, M/M, Mpreg, future Jack, pirates? Are you sure? Oh and John Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has long since left Torchwood and has travelled the stars for millennia, then he finds Ianto's descendent who is a little bit different.  Does he really carry Ianto's memories?  Slavery, former abuse and angst here.  Originally a one-shot that wouldn't go away.</p><p>NB Lots of love too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

It had been some time for Jack but that was the beauty of a Vortex Manipulator that finally worked. It was only a couple of months for them since he had visited.

With credits burning a hole in his pocket, he swung up the steps and around the doorframe, into the bordello.

"Captain!" the voice of the receptionist crowed, her mandibles quivering with delight.

"Hello Dandy dear" he smiled his largest smile and laid his credits on the counter. He wiped the blood off the corner of one and wondered idly if it was his.

"Oh my. What a lovely haul dear Captain" she shimmered with glee. "We have enough here for a specialist."

"Huh? Like what" Jack leaned against the desk and leered with interest at her.

"We have several "delicate" items in the stable for those willing to pay more" she knew she had him as his eyes opened wider with interest.

"Like?" he prodded. This was new. The last eight or nine times this was never mentioned, still he hadn't placed all his credits down to view before.

"We have pictures" she purred, pushing a book over to him.

He began to leaf through the pages with growing shock. Some endangered species were included with ownership papers and he filed that information away for later … then he froze.

Name: Phoenix

Origin: Human/Fenque hybrid

Specialty: Empathic with masseuse training

Pain threshold: High

Price: Negotiable

The blue-grey eyes that stared out from the page were sad and familiar with their hidden fear.

Jack was looking at Ianto.

ooOoo

The room was tastefully decorated in chocolate and cream with burgundy trims. The bed was HUGE with curtains pinned back against the posts. Cushions and pillows covered the bed as well as a couple of towels. A bowl full of lubes and condoms to choose from sat beside it with several different languages and shapes on display.

Jack paced the room nervously, not sure what to do.

The door swung in and Phoenix entered. Not Ianto. His shoulders were wider and his face showed an age Ianto had never reached. Not a young man, a fully grown adult with over thirty years, maybe closer to forty well lived. A well-defined musculature with light dusting of chest hair. A small scar at the left collarbone was also visible as he slid the red gown from his shoulders and he stepped forward, allowing it to pool on the floor. Dressed in just silk trousers that hugged his hips and buttocks, he was beautiful.

"Well now, you're new aren't you?" Welsh vowels teased as Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"If you mark me you don't get your deposit back," Phoenix warned with a smile, "damaging me will result in a fine and cancellation of membership.

Phoenix shuddered at the last part betraying his fear and alluding to past misconducts.

"As you can see, there are several lubes and covers to choose from, bareback is extra." Phoenix took a step closer and tilted his head trying to get a read from this lovely man staring dumbly at him. "Enhancements that may cause me discomfort are to be shown before they are used and I have the right of refusal if you hurt me."

Jack couldn't speak for the pain in his chest and could only stare dumbly at him. Sensing Jack's sorrow, Phoenix stepped up to him and frowned into his face.

"I'm not who you were looking for am I" he stated softly, raising his hand to touch Jack then lowering it again. "I am sorry."

"He's dead" Jack choked out, "You have his face and voice but he's dead."

"Perhaps a relative? Um, my ancestors are from Sol 3. A little place called Wales. Davies, I think was the name of the first to leave and colonise Mars." Ianto stopped talking and leaned closer as his eyes narrowed taking in Jack's great-coat and button-up complete with braces.

"Jones. Yes? You were looking for the Jones bloodline." He finally sighed leaning back. "You're not the first with that bent. You even look like the captain."

"What?" Jack was confused now.

"You know. The Hero Ianto Jones. Dies in the arms of Captain Jack Harkness while saving the world?" Phoenix snorted, "Think I've not had to watch the pod-cast of that death over and over again?"

"What?" Jack repeated stupidly.

"Some even have hollo-pics of themselves standing in the plas of old-Cardiff next to his statue that was placed over the place they say the invisible lift was originally." Phoenix tried to regain some control.

"He was in my bloodline, yeah." Phoenix swallowed his anger down. It was just a job. "His sister is my great-great grandmother. Rhiannon. Her daughter Mica had a son. Ifan who left earth and then lost the family fortune when the Mars Mine folded so he sold his youngest child to slavery, a daughter called Gwen who had … Me"

He waited for Jack to respond then shrugged again. He opened the closet and removed two suits. One was a replica of the one Ianto died in and the other was a pinstripe ensemble that resembles the one Ianto wore when the planets shifted.

"Pick!" Phoenix demanded shaking them at Jack, "I'll just need a few minutes to get into character. You obviously took some time to get into yours."

Jack silently pointed to the pinstripe, unable to bear looking at him the Ianto's death-suit and Phoenix nodded his approval before turning to enter the bathroom.

Jack was numb with shock. This was Ianto's descendant, a sex slave.

"Love the coat by the way" Phoenix had re-entered the room without him noticing and stood in front of him shooting his cuffs.

Phoenix noted the way Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, broken and in pain. What was this guy's deal? As he drew close enough to smell him it suddenly hit him. Sorrow, anguish and mourning. Shit!

Phoenix instinctively took a step back and took a deep breath to steady himself. Something was not right here. What was this?

"Who are you" he asked softly.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Ex-Time Agent, Ex-Torchwood and three thousand eight hundred years old, give or take a few years." Jack rose and stood to attention, "I stopped counting."

Phoenix reached out with his mind and looked for a "tell". None. This was not a game or role-play. This was …. Shit!

"Oh my God, you're really him?" He stepped closer and reached out again, this time letting his hand brush Jack's cheek.

Time. Ageless time washed over him and Phoenix felt the weight of Jack's curse slam him to the ground.

He was aware of arms, a stoking hand across his brow and gentle chaste kisses to his face.

"Phoenix? Oh Gods, you OK?" Jack whispered cradling the fallen man in his lap.

"Oh, my head. Oh God, oh …" Phoenix rubbed his face against Jack's chest and felt another wave of agony from him as an image if Jack and Ianto in the same position lying in an darkened alley, someone yelled in the background in a cockney accent wafted around them and filling his mind.

"Who was that?" he whispered trying to sit up with Jack's help.

"Who?" Jack asked rubbing his wide, strong shoulders.

"The other man yelling in the background. About a … weevil?" Phoenix took a deep breath and looked at Jack fully for the first time. "What's a weevil?"

"You ... you saw that?" Jack pulled back as though burnt.

Phoenix gave a twisted smile at the familiar look of repulsion on Jack's face. He was usually so much better at hiding that talent. Damn. Master wouldn't be pleased if he had to refund. The last beating still ached in his joints.

"If you need to change stable-mates or want a refund …" Phoenix was rising shakily to his feet when Jack grabbed him.

"No!" Jack barked, pulling him into his arms.

"No." Jack repeated softer, one hand snaking through his hair. "I'll keep you."

Phoenix couldn't help the snort at the strange statement from the captain.

"Well, you paid for a night." He took another intoxicating breath, "but I doubt Master will let you "keep" me. I'm worth too much to him."

"You are not worth as much to him as you are to me!" Jack was holding him so tight that he could feel the buttons digging in from his coat.

"Hey, hey. It's OK," he tried to soothe him but Jack had started to shake.

"I'm not letting you go." Jack covered his lips with his own and Phoenix gave into the kiss.

It was like lightening, like a powerful pulse through his body settling in his groin and Phoenix found himself whimpering and rutting against Jack's hip.

He didn't register the clothing falling from them both or how they got to the bed, just one moment he was held in Jack's embrace then the next he was laying back naked in the cushions while Jack's hands explored his skin.

Phoenix arched back and gave a groan of pleasure as Jack clasped his buttocks and ground against him.

"Shit" Jack murmured bending down to kiss Phoenix's chest, licking at his nipples as Phoenix flailed and whimpered beneath him.

Too much. Too much sensation, both physical and mental washing over him. Phoenix was lost, drowning in emotion as it flowed from Jack to the helpless man pinned beneath him.

As Jack finally pushed into him Phoenix's eyes rolled back in his head and their bodies undulated to a tune only they could hear.

The breaching was like coming home. Jack couldn't hold back the tears as he gently rocked into his lost love's doppelganger and Phoenix was lost in the memories that filled his mind. Beautiful. Cariad. My Heart's love.

Somewhere dark. Sounds of running water and something rustling overhead, like canvas in the wind. Jack's huffs of pleasure on his neck, Jacks heat surrounding him filling him claiming him. The smell of cobalt, sandalwood and something else. Something so primal that Phoenix couldn't breathe for it.

Jack's orgasm caught him by surprise and as his shouts echoed off the walls Phoenix's scream joined him. A bright glow filled the room and bled under the door into the hall.

A passing guard saw it and looked to his partner who was a few steps behind.

"Wow, the kink room really has some cool toys eh?" he giggled and they continued on their way as the glow slowly diminished.


	2. A New Day

The negotiations had been long and difficult. Jack was willing to pay anything but couldn't falter from the standard price he had offered. If Master Orona has suspected how much Phoenix was worth to him he would never have sold.

Jack's hand shook as he counted out the credits and the little noises of delight from Mister Orona were lost in the clatter of the credits hitting the table. It had taken him some time to gather this much. Favours were called in and a few unsavoury jobs completed. Now he had returned, barely three months their timeline, to claim what he knew in his heart was his.

He had been sure he would fail. Even now, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The double cross that would leave him in an alley as rat food and Phoenix gone forever. He would not be safe until they were aboard the star cruiser Aurora floating in space above them.

A door opened and Phoenix entered, flanked by guards. He saw Jack and hesitated, his eyes wide with fear and Jack realised too late that he had thought there was a problem with the service. Jack stepped forward and hoped Phoenix could feel his honesty and warning.

The red robe was clinched tightly around his waist and he fumbled the ties through his long elegant fingers as he stood, flicking his steely eyes from one to the other in front of him. His bare feet felt the cold of the marble floor and he scrunched his toes. Jack's eyes were drawn to his feet and an image of Ianto giggling as those feet were tickled crossed his mind, caught by Phoenix who smiled softly.

As Phoenix delicately folded into a chair Jack gave a sigh of relief. Phoenix was letting his confusion show but the sidelong glances told Jack he was no longer afraid, merely curious.

"Phoenix, my dear." Master intoned looking solemnly at the slave he had just signed over, "This man has brought your papers."

As he motioned at Jack, Phoenix felt Jack's anger and possessiveness. To his surprise, he felt something else from Jack as well, affection. He had never felt this from a master before and was hopeful that this would work. Phoenix was under no illusions that this would be a harmonious thing, he was not the man this master had loved and sooner or later he would do something to anger or disappoint him. Once this man realised he was not good enough to fill his dead lover's shoes it would all be over. He would have to play the game as best he could with this one.

Then we will see!

As Jack led the way to the shuttle pad Ianto shuffled his sack of meagre belongings from hand to hand and Jack finally noticed Phoenix's discomfort so he reached for the bag, grabbing it from his hand and swinging it over his own shoulder.

Phoenix's cry of anger was swallowed quickly and Jack looked in shock as Phoenix fell to his knees in the filthy snow to postulate at his feet. Tears flowed freely and Phoenix seemed to be repeating something as jack struggled to hear him.

"All I have left. Please Master I'll be good, it's all I have left" he was sobbing quietly.

With horror Jack realised it was the bag that was causing the pain and he gently placed it in Phoenix's outstretched hands and his gasp of relief was horrible for Jack to hear. What had this man endured?

He helped Phoenix to his feet and they entered a café by the shuttles. Jack ordered something quick and easy as he watched Phoenix furtively check his bag's contents while glancing around as though it was going to be snatched again.

Finally he was satisfied that nothing was damaged and everything was present so he straightened to look at Jack. Jack watched the mask slide into place, ah. This he knew. So this was not to be mentioned. Jack motioned to the food and they began to eat.

Jack looked at the man who sat beside him. Gone were the clothes that gave him the illusion of being Ianto's doppelganger and now he saw the real man. This is what Ianto would have grown into? Lean but muscly with a rounder face and thicker neck. When Ianto had died he had just started filling out like this. Plain blue denim covered his torso and the short sleeves of his tunic showed the definition of his arms. This man was strong. Stronger than Ianto, possibly stronger than Jack and Jack remembered the soft touches and gentle maligning of their bodies that night and knew that this one did most of the lifting of their joined bodies. The thought made him hard and he shifted trying to hide his discomfort.

Phoenix had never tasted food this good and it took him a moment to notice that Jack had stopped eating and was watching him eat each mouthful. He tried to smile but also reached for another bread roll much to Jack's amusement. OK. So this Master will let him eat. Does this mean he will lose food as a punishment?

Once Phoenix had that random thought he couldn't help but obsess and he slipped several rolls into the sack as covertly as possible. Jack, of course, noticed the food disappearing and felt a pang of pity. So he's been starved as well. He pushed his plate away, towards Phoenix stating that he was full and going to get another drink for them both. Looking back over his shoulder he was gratified to see Phoenix hungrily devouring his meal as well.

Their shuttle came and they were soon on their way to the ship "SC Aurora" Jack was currently billeted to. Phoenix grew increasingly agitated as they got higher and a sudden thought had Jack reach for his hand. He's never left this planet. He's never seen space.

As they breached the atmosphere into space Phoenix gave a small sigh of delight at the colours bleeding away to the blackness of forever. Jack tried to see it from the point of view of a greenhorn and could easily see the beauty in the stars. Turning back to look at Phoenix, Jack was able to see the man without his masks. A gentle smile of delight as his fingers touched to glass, tracing the stars as he muttered the names of the constellations he was recognising. Jack was lost in those lips, moving quickly.

Exiting the shuttle they were met by several soldiers. Phoenix made a noise of fear and grabbed Jack's hand. Glancing at him, Jack saw the butler expression firmly in place and smiled softly while stepping forward to meet them.

"Gentlemen. Nice day for it?" he grinned pulling Phoenix closer as well.

"Captain. Sir." The salute was snappy and Phoenix jumped.

"Well? What's the news?" Jack felt Phoenix pressing into his side and squeezed his hand.

"Contraband Sir. Sorry but some of the civvies have been bringing banned items on board. Security checks have been instigated by the colonel." The one who spoke looked at Phoenix for the first time.

"Sir. May I see your bag?" he asked reaching for the sack.

Jack felt Phoenix stiffen and knew there was going to be a problem. Damn. The other shuttle passengers were flowing around him and were stopping for inspection also. A small scuffle broke out by one shuttle as something was found and Phoenix made a small noise in his throat, his eyes wide and wild like a spooked horse.

"Corporal. Can we go somewhere more … private? My companion is shy and unused to so many people." Jack gave his nicest smile and the soldier motioned towards a door.

Pulling Phoenix into the room, Jack asked him to hand over the sack. Phoenix shook his head and back away from him. Damn so now he was on guard.

"Phoenix. Now!" Jack hated ordering but knew the slave in him would automatically obey and he did.

The soldier carefully turned the sack upside down on the counter and its contents spilled across the surface. Another change of clothes, more raggedy and faded. OK, first stop will be for more clothes at the next port. A few items of jewellery, nothing flash. Trinkets and an old drinking cup. The bread rolls. Jack was amused to see he had managed to filch five of them. A book and some photographs fluttered out. The soldier frowned and looked at Phoenix then shook the sack again.

A small purple ball of fluff rolled out and Phoenix gave a shout, grabbing for it before the soldier could touch it

He retreated to the wall again, sliding into the corner. The ball of fluff was clutched to his chest and he was muttering to it. Jack motioned the soldier to back off and took a step forward.

"What do you have there, lovey?" he asked gently, reaching out to stroke Phoenix's upper arm.

The ball moved. It shuddered and rolled in his hands until a little face was visible. Two little yellow eyes regarded Jack and the black nose with quivering as the creature scented the air. Jack recognised the child's pet and grinned with glee.

"A pyra?" he laughed "Oh Phoenix, he's adorable."

Phoenix stared hard at Jack then opened his hands. Able to see the creature fully, Jack could see pink and silver flecks in the fur and little paws were clutching at Phoenix's fingers for comfort.

"Hello baby" Jack crooned bending to the fluff's level, "Aren't you a pretty baby?"

It smelled his face and reached a little paw to touch his nose. Jack laughed as it bend forward and touched its nose to his and the soldier shifted to look as well.

"Wow! I've not seen one of those since I was a kid myself, Sir" he smiled looking at Phoenix.

Phoenix stared at the man on shock. Sir? He was addressing me? Couldn't he see he was just a whore? The growing realisation that he was not being viewed as a service-whore made his eyes widen and he looked at Jack for guidance.

"No soldier. I've not seen one for decades either." Jack straightened and pulled Phoenix to his side. Time to sort this.

"My companion is to be travelling with me from now on. Could you update my travel logs to reflect my change of status from single to twined? I need to make sure my accommodations are reflective of a twined couple." He spoke confidently and squeezed Phoenix against him so his shaking was not viable to the corporal who nodded absently and started to tap at a screen on the wall.

"Of course Captain. What designation am I to give your … companion?" He asked nervously.

"Phoenix is my shadow. He is not military and has worked in …" Jack was thinking quick, "entertainment. He sings and knows food service."

"Very well sir. Does he require a job while on board?" the solder didn't flinch and Jack relaxed.

"He has been unwell." Jack lied casually, Phoenix looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jack winked.

"I would like him to convalesce but if he finds something that he likes to do I will not dissuade him." Jack shrugged and was satisfied when he was marked as "floating" on the manifest which left him open to either choose a job or do nothing as a passenger not crew.

With another flick the soldier was inspecting the living quarters and with a few adjustments he had upgraded them to a double berth. Wonderful. Jack made sure his grin reflected this and the soldier's blush at the heady pheromones filling the small space indicated his pleasure too.

The ball of fluff suddenly leapt from Phoenix's hands onto Jack's shoulder and began to rub its face behind his ear.

"Eep! Put him down, you hardly know him" Phoenix chastised the ball and Jack roared with laughter as the solider struggled to hide his mirth as well.

"Come here you little …"Phoenix growled, pulling at Eep, who clutched at Jack's collar and squealed indignantly.

"It's OK Nix. He's no bother" Jack giggled, wiping his eyes.

As they strode down the corridors to their upgraded quarters several people stopped to stare at the handsome captain with the unusual addition to his uniform as Phoenix followed on his heel still muttering at Eep that he was very bad indeed.


	3. Unly Him

The door closed behind them with an airy sigh that always made him think of the old Star Trek episodes and he smiled wistfully as he moved through the room. He was several steps in before he realised Phoenix was not following.

"OK, lovey?" he asked absently as he reached for the bowl of fruit by the vid-screen.

"All this?" Phoenix said quietly, "I mean … do I stay here too?"

Ah. He was expecting slave quarters. Jack popped the small orange fruit into his mouth and savoured the juices as it exploded between his teeth. This gave him time to consider the man stood behind him reflected in the blank screen.

Other slaves had their own quarters, below the main engine deck and they were connected to their master's quarters via vid-phone. Even though he had never travelled, this one knew what was expected and was confused. Typical. Knows everything, yeh? Some things never change.

Jack shook his head with amusement and Phoenix frowned, looking for an adjoining door. Seeing it he strode forward only to see a bathroom looking back. He turned back to Jack with his eyebrows raised in question.

The bed was huge, similar to the one he had been purchased from and the room bright. White and chrome with a splash of red here and there. Phoenix loved it.

Jack watched phoenix's eyes flitting bout and smiled, knowing he was appraising his choice of berth. This cruiser was the finest on offer, the rooms all large, airy and tastefully done. Very Ianto and obviously, by the look of approval, very Phoenix.

"Yes baby. You are to stay with me." Jack smiled, turning slowly so as not to disturb the softly snoring Eep who was still rubbing a paw in the shell of his ear, even in its sleep.

"Really?" Phoenix's face lit up before he could shut it down and Jack felt a rush of affection.

"Yes. I expect cuddles, laughter and lots of … er … touching in return" Jack waggled his eyebrows at the last bit and was rewarded with a snigger.

Phoenix now surged forward to take his face in his hands before gently placing their lips together. With one hand Phoenix expertly scooped the fluff off his shoulder and onto the fruit bowl, freeing the coat to allow it to fall back into the chair Jack stood by.

"Perhaps sir, we should …" Phoenix was gasping for air as he pushed Jack backwards towards the bed, "test the durability of the furniture, in case we need to adjust anything."

Phoenix felt Jack's lust washing over him like a soothing shower. Staying here. Not closeted away like livestock. He was keeping him here. Keeping him.

Jack laughed and pulled them both into the bed, twisting so he was on top. Phoenix writhed beneath him and Jack knew he was lost.

Sheets. Definitely need new sheets, perhaps red silk.

"Mm, yeah red" Phoenix breathed and Jack smiled into Phoenix's neck as he nuzzled and filed that one away. Bedding?

Eep woke in the fruit bow and after blinking in surprise and wonder, eagerly began eating the orange skinned ball resembling a plum, then paused as his owner gave a low groan from the bed. With whiskers twitching he straightened so he stood on his hind legs like a mere-cat to see what they were doing. Recognising the normal rutting thing these weird creatures did to pass the time, he settled back to eat his fruit in his own fluff wonderland.

ooOoo

The next day they stopped on a market planet and Jack enjoyed the child-like wonder on Phoenix's face as they wandered from stall to stall. Phoenix was careful not to ask for anything, as Master may say no and was surprised that he knew what he wanted anyway, purchasing lovely red glass baubles for their quarters and even a little ball with a bell in it for Eep at the first stall.

A small bowl of clear red glass for Eep's food and another matching one for his water came next. Jack knew it was dirty pool purchasing things for the fluff but also knew it was wining Phoenix over each time he mentioned it like an important roommate.

"Look Nix!" Jack called out pointing across the walkway, "The fluff ball would love one of these!"

Jack held up a clear hollow ball, roughly the size of a basketball with a hole on the top. Phoenix frowned at Jack but took it to test its weight.

"How do you mean sir?" he finally asked.

"He gets in it and rolls around!" Jack laughed, "I've seen them before. That's why it's see through, so he doesn't nut himself on the furniture."

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh at the image of a rolling Eep and nodded enthusiastically as Jack paid.

Next came a small wicker basket that Phoenix has been entranced with the moment he had spied it above the vendor's head and when Jack has asked for it the little noise of pleasure had gone straight to Jack's groin. Now Eep had his own bed, hopefully the sock drawer was a bit safer.

Jack's yell of shock when he had reached for pair of socks only to come away with a purple ball that bit and snarled it's displeasure at being woken up had been so funny that Phoenix had laughed without thinking and then he had tried to apologise fearing a beating only to find Jack laughing as well.

Several stalls had salts and soaps. Jack tried not to influence these decisions and was rewarded when Phoenix kept smelling the ones he wanted anyway. As Phoenix hummed at the vendor then spun to wave some bath salts that smelt of vanilla, cinnamon and faint spices Jack couldn't help but grin. Caught in the moment Phoenix grinned back.

Jack waved the credits at the vendor and motioned for the matching hair and grooming products as Phoenix moved from foot to foot betraying his pleasure at the purchases. That he had chosen the exact same scents as Ianto had worn was not lost on Jack and he was again reassured he had made the right decision.

Clothes. Oh, the clothes. A bespoke store offered many items but when Phoenix tried on the suits he could not deny the look of affection accompanied by the rush of lust from his Master and eagerly pushed these towards the salesman to buy. As he walked to the door he froze and looked silently at the silk sleeping clothes in display. A set of blood red sleepers was visible in the stack and he reached for them before he remembered his rule not to choose. He had been naughty enough with the grooming products and didn't want to push his luck but what a pretty colour. Jack snatched them from him and demanded two more sets, one bright cherry red and another midnight blue, causing Phoenix to kiss him with glee.

"I'm going to love watching you dress in these after your evening shower and then come to me, warm and soft. Smelling of bath-salts and shampoo like a lovely yummy present that I can unwrap one item at a time" Jack said on his ear grinning with abandon.

Phoenix's blush must have reached his toes, he was sure of it. Wow. This one was a hard one to play. Phoenix was finding it harder to distance himself by the minute.

Sheets. Phoenix didn't wait for Jack, breaking forward to reach for the silk material at the stall as Jack followed laughing softly to himself.

"What have you found my love?" he laughed, looking over Phoenix's shoulder.

Ah yes. Sheets. Phoenix confidently chose several sets of silk sheets and matching pillowcases. A red pair, a black pair and to Jack's delight a pair that matched his eyes. Then came a red and white cover with a swirly pattern, a white overthrow and several white and red cushions. As Jack looked over these he noticed Phoenix pacing around the stall frowning.

With a snort he finally reached under the table and pulled out a red fluffy rug. Yelonni fur? A deep wine and roughly the size of a polar bear, these were a rare find.

Jack found it hard to concentrate on what the vendor was saying as the thought of Phoenix naked and wanton on that fur took all blood from his brain and rendered him dumb.

Phoenix felt the waves of lust and carefully removed the credits from his master's front pocket, with maybe a little too much digging about with Jack's silent encouragement, to pay.

As they walked back to the shuttles the sound of the crowd became louder and Jack saw the beginnings of sales pitch being made. He slowed his walk to see and was surprised by Phoenix's whimper of fear. He turned to ask him what the matter was and as shocked at the open horror on his face.

"Nix? What is it Lovey?" he took him in his arms, holding him tight as people flowed around them.

"Da Market. Dey … Master please" he motioned at the cages and Jack looked closer.

Shit! Creatures of many origins stared back, some humanoid. A slave market. The reason for Phoenix's slurred speech became clear as the smell assaulted his senses. Shit, he was empathic. The quiet whimpers along with the cries of those caged must be nothing compared to what they were projecting at his love.

"Time to go" Jack rushed Phoenix back to their shuttle noticing with dismay how Phoenix was shuffling and uncoordinated.

On the way back up he held him to his chest, speaking softly of Earth. Describing the grass and the smell of the sea. How when it had rained in summer it had changed the scent of the air and the warmth of her sun. The sound of the birdsong at sunrise.

Phoenix had placed his hands in the pockets of Jack's coat without realising and Jack had been overcome with affection. The wave had hit Phoenix hard and with his defences shot to hell he burst into tears.

When they docked the other passengers let them out first having seen Phoenix's distress and some had offered to help carry their packages for them. Jack had again used the excuse that he was convalescing and some had murmured their sympathies as they looked at the loving couple.

The older women all clucked around them and they were soon in their quarters and left to the silence of the room, bar the chattering of Eep who was going over the hastily dumped packages as though he knew something was for him.

Once they were safely alone in their quarters he pulled him into his arms on the bed. Phoenix buried his face in Jack's shoulder as the shudders shook his body.

"It's OK. You're safe here" Jack soothed.

Jack thought back to the market. The sound of a sonic-whip had punctuated the air as they had boarded the shuttle and Phoenix's cry and lunge away from the sound broke Jack's heart. Now they were alone he felt the need to touch his back and feel for those scars he had felt the first night. Whip scars. Gods, those bastards.

Jack recalled Phoenix calling him master in the street and swallowed his revulsion. This was gonna take time, he was more damaged and wary than he had been letting on. Typical Ianto. Hiding and conning as usual. Jack kissed Phoenix's eyelids, nose, and cheeks. Tasting bitter tears he hadn't known were still there.

"It's OK my little bird. You're safe with me" he soothed, putting as much love and comfort into the gentle kisses as he could. His hands skimmed the soft skin of Phoenix's back under the loose shirt he was wearing and Jack could feel it moving as he shook.

Slowly Phoenix settled and stopped shaking. After a while his arms snaked around Jack, they settled back into the pillows and he sighed with delight as Jack rubbed their groins together.

"You're mine. Mine until the last star has gone out. You understand?" Jack whispered into his ear.

Phoenix felt his breath quicken and also the conviction of the words as he melted into Jack. As Jack stroked and kissed the day away Phoenix forgot all about the market and his fear.

Safe with Jack. Only Jack filled every sense and pore of his body.

Only him.


	4. blue baby

It had been seven wonderful weeks. Several planets and numerous ports of call had helped build Phoenix's confidence so he was now wandering the vessel with ease.

Jack was doing something up in the bridge with the other Captain fella who laughed a lot and called him "The Captain's Totty" much to Jack' amusement, so Phoenix was free to do whatever he wanted. He no longer felt the need to ask permission to roam and loved the freedom Jack allowed him.

Phoenix noted that he had started thinking of him as Jack, not Master and shook his head at the wonder of it.

The nights had been filled with gentle love making that had left him sated and exhausted, in the mornings he was woken more often than not by his captain's eager morning needs and mental touches throughout the day reassured him constantly that he was still very much desired.

Although he would never admit it. Phoenix was happy. His master had wheedled his way under the armour he wore so tightly and his wanderings were needed each day to clear his head of the fog his master's affection induced.

He had lost himself several decks down from the luxury guest decks and was wondering at the silence of the staff deck when he realised he was hungry. Deciding to head back up he tried a new corridor.

Passing the nursery, he was drawn to a mournful cry. A small baby lay shivering in a crib. The blanket had been kicked off and its shimmery blue skin looked wet. Phoenix had helped in the stable nursery, knew this child's breed and noted with alarm that it was in trouble.

Scooping the baby up, he quickly rushed for the next room relieved to see it held a sink. Stripping the child he soothingly sang a lullaby to it in its language as he filled the sink with tepid water then carefully lowered the child in.

Soon the cries of distress tapered off and the child lay hic-upping in Phoenix's arms.

"Oh my God" a voice said behind him, "What the bloody hell happened here?"

Phoenix was afraid. He was in someone else's place, with someone else's child. He knew this could mean punishment but he was too angry to care. He would gladly take a whipping for a child.

"This one was left alone. Cold, wet and distressed!" he barked, not taking his eyes off the baby who seemed to crave the eye contact.

The man moved forward and touched the discarded clothes, feeling the dampness of them.

"Damn! That's the third one this morning alone," he sighed.

"Third what?" Phoenix glanced at the man and saw a middle aged human with slumped shoulders and a haggard look about him.

Lowering his shields slightly brought a wave of sorrow and helplessness. Disease. Sickness. Death. He reeked of it. Phoenix knew what this meant in an enclosed space.

The sleeping sickness had come and gone every few years but it had spread through the stables one winter, taking nearly half their children. Looking at the small child he recognised the yellowing of the eyes and the discoloured fingertips.

"How sick is he?" he asked softly, looking at the small child who had drifted off in Phoenix's arms.

"Probably be dead by morning." The doctor shrugged.

"We've already got eight children and an elderly male passenger. I think he was patient zero, giving the bloody kids sweets. The nurse who cared for the kids must have been assigned here as well." He face palmed his rage "Damn it!"

Phoenix felt a flush of cold fear run up his spine and he looked again at the helpless child he now clutched to his chest, wet or not.

"What is the mortality rate? "He questioned the man.

The doctor appraised the young man cuddling the wet child. A new, well-tailored suit and an air of charm. Confidence in the way he held the child and a spark of fear on his eyes. This man had seen this disease before. He knew its communicability.

"Looks like we'll know more soon enough." He finally admitted, "The gentleman has passed, also four of the children."

"Any showing improvement?" Phoenix asked with dwindling hope.

"Two. One seems to have rallied and the other is fighting well" he offered.

"Just this level?"

"Yeah." The doctor registered the question, "Shit! Fuck!"

He rushed for the comms to shut the level down and quarantine the passengers. Phoenix knew Jack was going to go mental when it reached the bridge and once he discovered Phoenix was here as well, not pretty.

A thump of pain caught Phoenix and he stumbled.

"Whoa" the doctor cried reaching for him to steady the child, "you OK?"

"Yeah" Phoenix sighed, Jack had just heard.

He mentally counted how long it would take for Jack to reach their quarters, search for him then call for a position from his tracking bracelet.

The wave of anger and fear rolled through the ship, Phoenix now knew without a shadow of a doubt what he was to this man he had stupidly been calling Master.

He moved to a comm unit and called up his room, Jack's face flashed on the screen immediately.

"Where are you?" he was out of breath like he had been running, Phoenix knew he must have been to get to the room so fast from the bridge.

"I think you know where I am Jack" Phoenix said softly trying to send calming thoughts.

As he watched Jack's face fold the wave of despair was crippling.

"No, No Cariad!" Phoenix said quickly, "I'm immune. It's the sleeping sickness, I've had it before and recovered. It won't harm me here."

Jack had stilled at the word of endearment and he studied Phoenix's face for a sign of a lie.

"Honestly, my Heart's Keeper." Phoenix assured him. "I must help the babies. I'm fine."

The love that flowed filled Phoenix to the brim, Jack's broken smile flowed the cup over. Why had he been afraid? Why had he waited to measure what could never be defined. This was larger than any measurement he knew.

"I love you my Heart's Keeper" he whispered to Jack, his fingers touching the screen. "I love you Jack."

"Wait, what was that?" the doctor grabbed Phoenix's arm.

"The sleeping sickness." Phoenix gestured at the child the doctor now held. "The yellow eyes and the black fingertips."

The doctor silently studied the child then Phoenix.

"You've had this?" he leaned closer, studying Phoenix's face.

"Yes. In my twenty fifth cycle. I was not as ill as I was only exposed slightly. When it returned in my thirtieth cycle I didn't get it. I was able to nurse those affected without harm." Phoenix explained.

"Then you will have antibodies, shit man! You have a cure in your veins!" the doctor was handing the child to Phoenix while trying to grab his wrist.

"Wait, wait! You'll not harm him." Jack roared down the connection, "You keep your hands of my Phoenix!"

After an agonizing wait and several tests, Jack was allowed to enter the quarantine area. Phoenix was afraid but Jack kept assuring him it wouldn't touch him.

Jack held him as the blood was taken and his waves of reassurance and possessive growling was lovely. Phoenix was tired and as he snuggled into Jack he felt Jack's lips in his hair.

It had been too late for the blue baby and Phoenix had been grateful for Jack's strong arms as he had wept over its little body. The parents were trapped a level up, waiting for news and he had forlornly washed the body, ensuring that it was safe to travel through the quarantine so they may hold it once more.

After he had released the body he had broken completely in Jack's embrace and the doctor found them sitting back on the bed against the wall with Phoenix curled between Jack's legs, wrapped in his coat.

"We've isolated it, the antibodies. By this time tomorrow the ship will be immunised." The Doctor crowed to Jack, "by this time next week, the whole fleet!"

Jack nodded absently and rubbed Phoenix's back then shifted as he was becoming heavy. When Phoenix's head lolled back the Doctor froze, then leaned closer.

"Is he OK?" he reached for his wrist, "He's bloody pale isn't he"

Jack gently shook him and murmured his name but Phoenix didn't respond.

"He's a really light sleeper that usually does it." Jack was becoming worried and shifted his load so he could shake him harder.

"No, don't. Poor love is exhausted." The doctor patted Jack's shoulder, "Really so much to have taken on in his condition."

"What?" Jack looked up in confusion.

"The baby!" the doctor motioned at Phoenix, "came up in the blood tests. He's definitely with child. At least you know it'll be born immune to this bloody disease."

Jack felt the edges of world crumble and everything went black as he fell back with Phoenix still in his arms on the bed.

"Well, shit!" the doctor sighed.


	5. Honey Bunny?

Phoenix was first aware of the singing.

Jack. He was singing. Softly in a language he didn't know and Phoenix was proud in the knowledge he knew nearly all of them. It was lovely and peaceful.

Oh, I hope he'll teach me that.

As Jack's hand swept across his stomach with a damp cloth Phoenix hummed with approval. He was washing him. Oh, how nice. A cool damp cloth with a scent of lavender. Mmmm. Again it swirled around his stomach and Phoenix smiled.

"Nix?" Jack said softly, watching his face.

There it was. Another soft curl of the lips. He was waking up. Jack surged up the bed and devoured Phoenix in a mind-blowing kiss.

Phoenix opened his eyes as Jack released him to breathe and he looked into deep pools of lust as Jack grabbed his hands.

"Hello Cariad" he whispered, reaching for his face.

Wait. What is this? Something on his hand. Ewww.

"It's OK baby. You've been unwell" Jack kissed him again as he gently recaptured his hand.

"But I'm immune …" Phoenix began but another kiss interrupted his train of thought.

"No, not that. You were anaemic and exhausted." Jack murmured into his neck, "you needed rehydrating and rest."

"How long" Phoenix struggled to sit up and was relieved when Jack rushed to help instead of pushing him back down.

"Shhh, just a day and a half. You needed it, "Jack soothed, and he was looking so rested laying back against the deep blue sheets.

Jack quickly removed the shunt and kissed the bruised hand as Phoenix sighed at the display of affection. God he loved him.

He felt queasy and light headed, Jack seemed to know and he sat on the bed, drawing him close. His scent seemed to settle him again and he hummed into his chest.

"Nix, did you know you can have babies?" Jack asked softly.

Phoenix snorted. Of course he did, but the master kept him on … shit. How long since he had been given the shots… wow. Oh Gods!

He drew back to stare at Jack, his wide eyes showing his shock.

"Yes my Heart. You are!" Jack kissed him again and expressed as much love and pleasure as he could project.

Phoenix smiled and hummed again. Nice.

Eep was climbing up the bed. His cold little fingers tickled his thigh and he giggled at the sensation.

"Oi! Fluff ball!" Jack growled good-naturedly swiping at its moving lump under the spread, the chattering that rose from the covers made Phoenix laugh and he raised the covers so Eep could climb into his hands.

"Hello Honey-bunny" Phoenix soothed as the creature continued to swear at Jack who was beside himself with mirth on the other side of the bed.

The fluff has spent most of Phoenix's slumber beside him on the bed, both sleeping and occasionally moving to his face to stare at him like it might wake him then stoking his face with his whiskers.

Jack was touched by the display of loyalty the little fluff showed for his owner. He didn't have the heart to shoo him off the bed. The little creature had refused food and only drunk if Jack held his bowl over a towel on the bed, keeping on small paw in Phoenix's hand as he did so.

Jack wondered again about the things Phoenix had endured and how often this little fella must have watched his owner struggling in pain from a beating or the whip. The pyra was the most loyal he had ever seen and his intelligence was obvious as he now touched the hand the shunt had just vacated and stroked the skin lovingly with a tiny little hand.

"Cariad, don't tease my baby bumkin sweetie bubba boy" Phoenix kissed the fluff and it's glare of triumph at Jack while it snuggled into his chest was not lost on Phoenix who tried to keep his face straight as he looked at his lover.

"Now Jack! You know he is my number one boy!" Phoenix choked out, his eyes dancing.

God Jack loved him so much.

"But he keeps looking at me" Jack whined poking out his tongue.

More chattering was heard as the ball rose to his mere-cat stance and waved his hands at Jack. Wow, he was really getting a telling off.

"Well then I'm sorry Mr Eep." Jack said through his lashes. "I didn't realise you were SOOOO special."

The fluff hesitated an looked into Phoenix's face to see if this was a joke then decided they were seriously sorry, and lowered himself back to Phoenix's embrace with a snort as he turned his back on Jack.

Jack slid off the bed to howl with laughter into the carpeted floor and Phoenix kissed his pet whispering how brave he was and clever to best Jack. The fluff shivered with delight. Yes, he was the best.

After he had accepted a grape from Jack as penance, much to Jack's relief as he finally ate for the first time since he had carried Phoenix in, the little fuzz ball had settled back under his beloved's chin with purrs of delight.

As Eep snoozed in Phoenix's arms, Jack talked to him about the baby.

He was happy. This came full force, not just filling the room but Phoenix was sure that the whole of the Aurora must be feeling the euphoria Jack was projecting.

Deciding they should continue to live aboard the Aurora because they were safe and known, Jack started to make arrangements for a state-room. Phoenix tried to argue that it would be months before baby was here but Jack was a force to be reckoned with.

Tw

The news spread quickly and those who knew that Phoenix had saved the Aurora conspired to help.

The first Phoenix knew of the conspiracy aboard the Aurora was when Jack took him out for the first time since his collapse. It was a short walk to the mess but it took longer as people stopped to thank him and congratulate them on their news.

By the time they got to the mess Phoenix was starving and his eyes lit up at the sight of his favourite dessert on display. Jack laughed quietly as he ordered a large serving for Phoenix and winked at the chef who nodded back. Phase one, complete.

The fluff ball was safe inside Phoenix's tunic as Jack had insisted he needed air as well so those completing phase two didn't get an attack fluff stopping them.

A little arm had reached out toward Phoenix's fork every now and then and the whole place had been in hysterics as the fluff stole mouthful after mouthful before it reached Phoenix's mouth. A little burp announced it was full and Phoenix was allowed to enjoy his food as Eep climbed back inside the tunic with a final glare back at its audience, much to everyone's delight.

Having completed their meal Jack helped Phoenix back toward their quarters. To Phoenix's surprise they continued past the door of their room and up to the next deck.

As Jack opened the doors to their new state rooms with a flourish, Phoenix gave a squeal of delight.

The captain was waiting along with a few members of crew and Doctor Maney who had grown fond of Phoenix in the days they had spent together in quarantine. Phoenix felt tears pricking at his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. Jack recognised the age old feather rustling and clapped his hands to gain attention.

"Thank you gentlemen, and dear Mrs Jensen," he winked at the elderly lady who had helped them with their purchases from the market that day. Who knew she was a major shareholder in the star cruiser line.

"Yes, Oh! Cariad look!" Phoenix cried as he spied the crib by the bed.

They all watched with delight as Phoenix crowed and chattered to fluff as he stroked the white covers of the tiny bed.

"Eep this is not yours!" Phoenix held him at face level and looked into his little fluffy face.

Eep looked at Phoenix, then at the bed and shrugged. Noticing his own little basket on the bedside table, he leapt from Phoenix's arms and rolled across the bed, up to the pillows and then clambered into his nest.

"Eep, you clever boy." Phoenix laughed, "Yes! I have such a clever boy!"

Everyone awed at the display as Phoenix lend over the basket and Eep stood on his hind legs to kiss his face with his whiskers.

Gift time was next and Phoenix sat on the bed opening lots of lovely boxes with the ribbons being placed carefully to one side as keepsakes.

Both blue and pink things were featured as well as the most adorable peppermint outfit from "Just call me Mrs J dearie".

The impromptu baby shower was a success with Phoenix blaming hormones more than once for his tears as Jack kissed them away unashamedly. After several hours of laughter and stories Jack begged his mate's tiredness and started to make like everyone was leaving.

Phoenix was overcome and grabbed at Jack's hand when the Captain told them the whole crew had put in for the next treat.

As phoenix clasped his hands together in such a childlike way that Jack had looked away to stop his own tears, another person entered the room.

With a flourish, the chief unveiled the trolley he had pushed in. A meal for two, three courses in fact that were placed on a lovely little table Phoenix hadn't noticed.

Glass trimmed by white metal with two chairs and a lazy Susan full of condiments. So someone had noticed Phoenix's love of food and he was gleeful as he approached the table. Now he could eat in-house if he didn't feel up to the long walk to the mess.

"Oh, lovely. Look at the pates, ooh, Cariad!" Phoenix was gushing but he couldn't stop. "Oh! Oh, flowers!"

A vase of fine red glass flowers twinkled under the artificial light and fine flecks of gold glittered in the green glass leaves. Phoenix let his tears fall as he looked around the room.

"I don't have words … I mean … I …. Oh, lovely so … I love you all so much …"he sobbed as Jack pulled him into his embrace.

"It's OK my Heart's Keeper. They love you too," he soothed as everyone came forward to touch and stroke his hair.

"We all love you."


	6. slaves

Phoenix had been like a barzacnol with a sore head all afternoon and Jack couldn't pin down why.

It had started that morning with the new passengers and planetary haulage coming aboard. Jack had been on the bridge checking the progress of the cargo holds being stocked when Phoenix had stomped in to the ready room with a face like thunder announcing he was going back to their room for the remainder of the day and that the place was getting far too bloody crowded for his liking.

Lieutenant Jamey had looked shocked by the outburst and Jack was inclined to agree with her assessment that Phoenix was way too hormonal today!

Jack watched Lieutenant Jamey as she checked the manifest once more. The last few weeks he had spent getting to know this new crew member had been refreshing. She reminded him of Gwen and he couldn't help but like her moxie.

When he had pointed this out to Phoenix his only comment was to ask who Gwen was. God, he felt so old. They had talked late into the night about Gwen, Torchwood and the 21st century. Gwen's backbone and independent nature. He told Phoenix about the undertaker's gift, how Gwen had saved his Ianto by plucking bug things from his skin and squashing them while Jack was unable to get to them. The time the earth was stolen and how good she looked in her tight jeans.

He'd enjoyed reminiscing about old times and more than once he referred to Phoenix as Ianto by mistake and then he had mentioned that Gwen was his second. Gwen was his second? Phoenix had frowned and repeated it. His Second. That had been the last real conversation. Come to think of it, Phoenix had grown quieter as the night had worn down. Jack leaned back and wondered at this. Many passengers had left, the new cruise about to set sail was a smaller group so what had upset him? What did he mean too crowded?

He left the bridge and started to wander towards their quarters but he couldn't help but notice that the closer he got, the more upset he was becoming. God, this bond between them was getting bloody strong.

The door slid back with the usual sigh and he entered the main room, expecting to see Phoenix there. No. He checked his wrist strap. Yep, here somewhere. Huh.

A purple ball lay on the bed amongst the pillows and Jack reached out, poking it gently.

"Hey Eep, where's Phoenix ya fluff ball?" he whispered.

Eep blearily popped its head out of the ball and stared at him. Blinking owlishly, it looked towards the bathroom and rolled back up.

"Thanks little man" Jack let his fingers slide along the fur and the ball quivered with delight. Jack would never admit how much this little monster had gotten under his skin but he couldn't help but smile as a purr began.

Reluctantly Jack rose and approached the bathroom. Whatever had upset Phoenix, it was going to be a problem for both of them. As Jack entered the room he saw Phoenix reclining in the huge bathtub he loved too much.

"Hey there my heart's keeper" he murmured bending down to kiss him. Phoenix opened his eyes and Jack could see he had been crying.

"Please tell me what's wrong Nix." Jack stroked the hair back off his face, "I hate seeing you upset."

"The slaves. Did you not see them come aboard?" Phoenix said warily.

"I thought we'd talked about this." Jack frowned staring down at him, "You said it was OK …"

Phoenix's snort stopped him and he decided to think some more before putting his foot in whatever phoenix was finding unsavoury.

"I said it was ok to still be around slaves." Phoenix said after a while, "But Jack. These are half starved and in poor condition. They're not in a good mind-set."

"I didn't inspect them hon," Jack argued, "They're not my stock! I can't do anything with someone else's goods."

"See?" Phoenix muttered at the empty air waving his hand and throwing bubbles across the floor, "Not his problem."

"I didn't say that!" Jack growled thumping down at the water and causing it to spill over the edge.

Phoenix glared at him and he felt the heat in the room fill him with rage. Slave. That's right. Phoenix forgot pretty bloody quick that he was lucky not to have been waiting for them in the slave quarters. How fucking ungrateful.

Phoenix's eyes widened and Jack wondered if he could hear him thinking that then decided that if Phoenix was going to project his temper so could he!

"Grow up for fucks sake" he hissed rising from the tub's edge to leave, "Don't assume you know what I mean!"

"You're projecting it with every pore of your being," Phoenix shot back, "you can't be bothered. I'm annoying you with my … my … display!"

"Actually, now you mention it," Jack turned back at the doorway and glared as his mate, "it was bloody embarrassing the way you flounced into the ready room like a bloody whingeing fish-wife! Leia was right, you are way too clingy!"

Phoenix's roar of indignation followed Jack into the bedroom and he stood by the bed already regretting his outburst as the resulting waves of anger and hurt wafted into the room.

A thud punctuated the air followed by a grunt of pain and Jack turned in horror. A spike of pain flared in his back and hip. Oh gods. The bubbles and water on the floor. Jack flew back into the bathroom and knelt beside Phoenix who lay on the floor grunting softly with pain.

"Hon? You OK," Jack reached for him and phoenix shrunk back.

"Don't touch me!" he snarked, trying to pull himself up.

Jack reared back like he was stuck. He was forced to watch Phoenix get shakily to his feet and wobble towards the bed. Grabbing some towels, Jack followed him.

"Here, sweets," Jack panted, laying a towel across Phoenix's side of the bed. "Sit here and I'll dry you up."

"I do know how to use a towel Sir," Phoenix snatched the towel and Jack knelt in shock at his feet stung by the return to a title. At least it wasn't master.

You forget," Phoenix continued as he gently rubbed his growing stomach, "Us livestock know how to look presentable to our masters!"

Ah. There is was. When all else fails, insult with the one word Phoenix detests the most in the known galaxies.

"I purchased you to save you," Jack sighed, rubbing his face," I love you! I don't see you as a slave. Not to me"

"No. You purchased me because I reminded you of someone I can never be. I'm not him! Your Ianto. You don't see me at all anymore" Phoenix sniffed, "all your bloody time spent with the captain and the Gwen look alike "Leia" and not even any snuggles when you get home. I'm restricted to where I can go again with the new guests, like a bloody punishment for this lump."

"Phoenix, stop. You know you'll regret referring to our child as some punishment when you look back over this silly …"Jack groaned.

"Silly? I'm acting like a nagging woman and I'm silly? I forgave you for thinking of him when we fuck but I refuse to be insulted …"

"Don't call it that!" Jack roared.

"What?" Phoenix asked quietly, his eyes narrowing as he found his mark, "Fucking?"

"I love you, you bloody infuriating idiot!" Jack roared, rising to step away from the bed.

"No you don't. If you did you would use my name in the dark, not …"

"I do not speak his name" Jack whispered, closing his eyes in despair. God, did he? Jack racked his brain trying to remember what term of endearment he had used in the heat of passion.

Phoenix motioned at his belly and slumped further on the bed. "You don't even touch me anymore. I'm just fat and ugly now."

"What?" Jack roared, "Now you know you're being a bloody drama queen. I hold you every night!"

"Possessive spooning is not the same Jack, and we both know it's only to hold the baby. Good thing I'm good breeding stock or you might have traded me on for a less "stupid" model" Phoenix spat, attempting to rise from the bed. With a groan he settled back on the bed and glared down at his ankle. Jack felt the heat from it and knew it was probably twisted, if not sprained.

Jack rang for the doctor and tried to help settle Phoenix back on the bed but was batted away. Even Eep was unceremoniously dumped off the side with an indignant yelp as Phoenix dragged himself back into the pillows.

When the doctor arrived he rushed straight to the bedside then looked back at Jack in surprise.

"A robe please?" he stated, "I don't need him naked."

Shit! Jack kicked himself for not realising Phoenix was naked. God, what a mess. How humiliating for Phoenix to be on display.

"It's OK Doctor." Phoenix said softly, "Slaves are used to being looked at as hunks of meat on display, aren't we Master."

"For fucks sake Phoenix! Stop it!" Jack snarled.

The doctor stared at Phoenix, then at Jack.

"That's right Doctor. He purchased me fair and square from his favourite brothel!" Phoenix crowed, "Guess I give better head than O …."

Jack was unaware he was going to do it until it was done. The slap across Phoenix's face was solid, slamming his face back into the pillows. Jack stood there shocked at what he had just done. Oh Gods, was that him?

Phoenix had started to weep quietly and the doctor's hands shook as he examined him.

"Any pain in your back?" he finally spoke.

"No" Said Phoenix sullenly.

"Yes" Jack said at the same time.

The doctor looked at them both then frowned. With a sigh he retrieved his scanner and began to check the baby. Phoenix sunk further in the pillows and began to cry in earnest.

Jack staked out of the room searching for the hyper vodka and didn't hear the beginning of the exchange but as he returned to ask Phoenix where it was hidden he caught the tail end.

"Anything will do." Phoenix was saying.

"But, if he's your master…"

"No. He's fed up with me. Will probably get rid of me once the baby's born. He'll keep that... Well I hope." Phoenix was sobbing, "That's how this works. Get the slave's trust so he'll mate. Get the slave seeded, sell the slave as proven breeding stock and either keep the child or sell it. Good trade in the sex market for toddlers if he decides he doesn't like it either or she wants her own instead of my bastard cross breed."

"Stop this. You're becoming irrational" the doctor admonished. "He is not going to sell you and separate you from your child. He does not have a second lover waiting to replace you! Leia Jamey is not in a relationship with him!"

Phoenix just shrugged and looked at the wall. "Doesn't matter anyway. He's already happier with Lieutenant Jamey, said so. "Been a while since I've been so comfortable" he said. Please, any berth still available will do."

Jack returned to the outer room and sat on the sofa. He was shaking, visibly shaking and he marvelled at Phoenix's calm claims that the baby was just being bred to be another sex-slave. He thought Lt. Jamey was going to replace him? What was happening? This fog seemed to make the air syrupy and thick with tension. What had just happened here?

The Doctor walked over to Jack and shook his head. "He's becoming more irrational."

"Gods!" Jack groaned. "I don't know what is happening."

"Something is influencing him, and I think … the baby too"

"What do you mean?" Jack gasped with surprise.

"The baby seems distressed, its heart rate is elevated and …" the doctor frowned and leaned closer, "is he empathic?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Ah!' the doctor nodded, "the new influx of slaves are Devoriants. Empaths. Just purchased from a slave-rescue squad. I had to treat them on arrival, poor things. They were uplifted by the authority because their master was mistreating them. I think our Phoenix is channelling their distress."

"Oh Gods, what?" Jack rose to his feet.

"Can you help him shield? You are bonded so can you help him?" the doctor asked, "He can't block them and the baby seems to feel them too."

Jack wearily made his way into the bedroom with a feeling of dread.

Phoenix seemed to be sleeping but as Jack approached the bed his eyes flew open. Jack sat on the edge and took his hand. Phoenix went to pull away but Jack held on tighter. Closing his eyes he tried to recall what he had learned in the Time Agency, extending his shields to cover Phoenix.

Phoenix's sigh as he relaxed into the pillows told Jack it was working and he settled next to him with murmurs of love as he felt the slaves' screams batter against his shields like moths against a light bulb. Gods. Phoenix said crowded. Over fifty voices screaming at Phoenix, crowded indeed.

He was going to speak to the captain before they left their next berth about swapping cargo with SC Nebular. A star Cruiser with a hold full of winter rations was a far better option than these slaves. He knew he would agree, Phoenix being dear to the whole crew.


	7. Don't mess with the Preggie one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Anfarwol, I hear ya buddy.

 

Phoenix woke with a gasp as the ship rolled. Grabbing at the edge of the bed, Phoenix felt for Jack across the mattress and a faint reply told him Jack was already on the bridge. The bed was still warm from their slumber and Phoenix looked about in confusion.

Was Jack trying to find the missing cargo again? The mystery of the shrinking cargo had most of the crew stumped as each day the food stores seemed to be going somewhere. At this rate, the cargo bays would be nearly empty when they reached the next port. Still better than the slaves they were meant to have.

Whatever was happening, it had been unexpected as Jack's coat still lay over the back of the chair which meant he must have run for the bridge with no time to wake him or grab his coat. Not a good sign.

Phoenix dressed quickly, wanting to be near Jack. The vessel rolled again and Eep flew from his basket across the bed. Phoenix snatched his falling pet before he hit the floor and Eep clutched at his owner's fingers with wide eyed fear. Phoenix kissed his little face and hugged him to his chest with equal fear. Something was wrong with the air. Too … I don't know. Electrical? Too … hard. Thick. Like breathing underwater. Never wanted to try that again.

Shouting. A smell like burning. What was that? A sonic boom? Screaming now grew closer and Phoenix backed away from the door as fear and pain washed down the corridor. Something was coming. Something bad.

Phoenix psychically screamed for Jack and felt Jack's horror and fear in his reply. Just one word, loud and clear like Jack had been standing beside him and had turned and yelled in his ear. He could see him. His gorgeous blue eyes wide and his expressive mouth twisted with rage. **Run!**

Phoenix ran into the walk-in wardrobe and slammed the door, levering the travel boxes against the hinges to jam it shut. His breath was harsh, his hands shook as he flew around the small space with panic and he struggled to calm himself as the baby kicked out with the adrenaline Phoenix was inadvertently feeding him. Yeah it's a him. Don't tell Jack.

When he felt the shaking subside, he reached for the nearest clothes and dressed as quickly as he could then pulled on the pair of strong boots Jack had purchased for their plans to walk the "baby belly" off once lump was born.

With a grunt of effort, Phoenix levered himself up the shelves and thumped at the ceiling panels.

_Jack was right, Jack was always right. There has to be a loose panel for maintenance personnel kept out of sight in the 'robe. Come on God damn … there._

A panel flicked up into the black expanse of the "between" and Phoenix let out the breath he had been holding with a shaky laugh. With Eep safely deposited in the bag packed for "Baby Day" over his shoulder, Phoenix levered his body up another level of shelves and into the crawl space between decks.

A crash told Phoenix they were in their quarters, his quarters. His baby's home! The nest! Phoenix cursed his hormonal tears as he struggled to replace the tile as silently as possible.

When the banging began below Phoenix knew they were trying to get into the 'robe and he backed away until he hit a wall, then slid along to the corner hugging the bag to his body like a shield. A junction. As shots were fired and crashing announced that they were in, Phoenix slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the whimpering and reached into the bag to silence Eep who was swearing up a storm.

Three more bangs and pin-holes of light flooded through the bullet holes that now decorated the 'robe ceiling. Phoenix swallowed down his fear, trying to listen.

"Nothing! Told you." A voice boomed up through the tiles. "These boxes must have shifted when we blew the airlock to board. No bloody body home!"

"Where the fuck are the slaves then?" another voice demanded.

Feeling his owner's fear, the little Pyra was angry and scared. Something bad had come into their nest and they were in danger. Eep peeked out of the bag and inspected their hidey-hole. With an "Eep" he leapt from the bag and began to scuttle along the wall.

"Eep" Phoenix hissed, forced to follow the beast as he led him away from the destruction as the unknown intruders proceeded to ransack the room.

They came to another T-junction and Eep hesitated, his whiskers flicking at the dark. Phoenix marvelled once again at his luck, his Fenque blood allowing him to see in the dark as he watched the fluff ball looking around a corner. With a huff, Eep ran again, and Phoenix again followed.

Eep stopped and patted a ceiling tile, then began scratching at the corner of the tile. Phoenix pulled him away.

"Wait, is it safe?" he whispered to Eep who seemed to think about it, then go back to scratching.

Phoenix carefully levered the tile up several inches and peered into the room below.

The Mess. Phoenix could see Chef Laurence and several service staff huddled in the back of the room and he whistled softly to get his attention. Being part Felengi, the chef heard the call and looked up, directly at Phoenix. He shook his head and flicked his eyes to the left. No, not safe.

Phoenix looked over where he had indicated and three huge creatures were standing by the main doors. They looked like they were covered in greasy black fur with elongated snouts and pointed ears. What really drew Phoenix's attention was the sonic blaster one kept playing with while they spoke to each other in guttural grunts. Borgans! Shit.

Phoenix again forced his breathing to calm and his heart rate to slow before replacing the tile. As long as they kept feeding them they would be safe. These creatures loved food and looked at food makers as important. The baby moved again and Phoenix thanked him for the reminder that there was more important things right now. Eep seemed to consider this as well, before suddenly darting off at speed.

Phoenix knew he couldn't catch him and regretfully settled against the bulkhead with a sigh of discomfort. Pulling the bag open, he began to assess what he had. With mere weeks to go until the birth Jack had grown weary of Phoenix's repeated packing and re-packing of the grab bag so he had thrown it in the 'robe in a fit of rage. Phoenix knew he was as nervous as him and forgave him but the bag had stayed there. God, good thing!

Baby clothes, a blanket. A pain pad. A silk nightshirt Jack said would look sexy in the medical bay and a spare set of clothes. A bottle of water and some packets of peanuts and mixed fruit. Chocolate. In the very bottom he found what he was really looking for. Placed there long ago when he had been going a bit "loco" as Jack had put it. Phoenix slowly removed a six inch blade and placed it on the floor, then placed the other matching dagger beside it.

Replacing everything else in the bag, he made sure the food and water was on the top. The blades came with soft leather scabbards which Phoenix expertly tied to his forearms using his teeth to help tighten the straps with the tips pointing at his elbows before sliding the blades home. This meant he could pull from either side, if one arm was damaged this meant the other still had a weapon.

Something he had been loath to hide from Jack, these were all he had of his family left. The blades. He feared Jack would take them, they were collector's items and would sell for a lot of money which is why they were a guarded secret in his family. He had promised his father that they would never leave the bloodline. One day his son would wear these striking blades.

As Phoenix was pulling his sleeves back down Eep returned. The sound of his claws clicking as he ran along the metal grating was echoed several times over. With shock phoenix realised Eep was not alone. Three large black ship rats ran alongside and as Eep stopped in front of Phoenix, they did as well.

"So this is where you get off to when you go hoarding your goodies?" he whispered as Eep looked adoringly at one of the huge rats.

Eep stepped away and the rats flanked him. He stared at Phoenix long and hard. Phoenix stared back with confusion. What was that? A thought like a feather touch flickered against his shields and with wonder Phoenix lowered his shields enough to let it in.

Not words, less than that. More like flashes of images. Moments of colour and light. Oh! Phoenix focused on Eep and opened his mind.

" _ **Mine"**_

Oh. Phoenix grinned stupidly in the dark at his little pet.

_Eep? Is that you sweetie?_

_You mine!_

_Yes Eep, I'm yours and you're mine. Always._

_Yes. Yes. Me Eep. You nest mate._

_Eep_. Phoenix felt tears and cursed for the hundredth time at his hormones.

_We go. Safe. We go. Nest mate. Nester!_

Phoenix nodded and Eep began to scurry down the dark. God, Jack was never gonna believe this! Phoenix felt his grin again in the dark and couldn't help but snigger at the mental image.

Eep. Three rats the size of cats and a heavily pregnant Phoenix all slinking along in the dark crawlspace. They were climbing, then turning. Phoenix was getting hot and it was stuffy but Eep's squeaks of encouragement kept him going.

Finally they all stopped and Eep looked smug as he patted a tile. _Nest Mate, Nester Here!_

Phoenix looked through the honeycomb grating directly down on to Jack's head. _Oh, my clever sweetie!_

Eep preened and nodded at the rats. _See? Me good!_

Phoenix was about to call to Jack when a shot rebounded in the space below. Jack was blown back into the control panel as Leia screamed with fright.

As Jack's body slumped to the ground Leia began to scream obscenities. The Captain checked Jack and looked over at Leia shaking his head. _He's gone. OH Gods._

The bond snapped like an elastic band flinging back at his heart. Phoenix felt empty. Hollow. _No._

A scream filled the space around him and he realised it was Eep. His little fingers locked in the grating as he looked down at the blood pooling around Jack's body. His body was rigid and the fur on his back was standing straight up like porcupine quills as he shrieked with rage.

_No! Nester!_

Running water, no a rock slide. Phoenix tried to work out what the sound was coming closer as he rocked back and forth with grief. Rats. Hundreds of rats. Black, ginger, white even a bald one. Rats streamed towards them as Eep finally managed to pull the grating up. Their paws joined his hands as they heaved the grating away and some began to flow onto the bridge below as the rest continued to swarm the crawl spaces of the ship.

Phoenix crawled to the hole and looked down as he sobbed to see the floor seething with the rats racing towards the pirates. Their screams were joined by Eep's roar of courage as he leapt at the face of one of the intruders, his teeth gleaming as he unsheathed his fangs.

Phoenix dropped silently to the floor and assessed the room. Jack lay in the corner with Leia clutching at his body. The captain has Jack's head in his lap as he stared stupidly at Phoenix.

Phoenix felt a feral snarl escape as he leered at them then turned to face the pirates. One was backed against the wall swinging his gun back and forth as he shot into the undulating mass of furry bodies bubbling towards him. Another was in a corner screaming as Eep scratched at his eyes, holding his ears for leverage and racking his face with his back feet as rats moved about inside his baggy clothing clearly biting him.

One he hadn't noticed ran at him (idiot, they always go in threes) and his hand found it's blade, the blade found it's ark and the Borgan's blood found the wall in wide, steaming spurts.

"Stop" _stop!_

Eep gave a bark and the rats retreated to surround Phoenix's feet. Eep stood defiantly with one back paw on Phoenix's boot as he stood stiff legged snarling and spitting at the confused bleeding men. With a cold, calculating stare Phoenix reached over and flicked the inter-vessel comms to life.

"Hello, the person you have reached is really fucked off right now so if you would like to leave your message after the scream we'll get back to you later." Phoenix droned in his butler voice. "Alternately, if you are an uninvited guest on this vessel I suggest you run because I will find you and if I don't my little friends will. You have until a count of ten to drop your weapons and lay face down on the floor. Any intruder who fails to do so will be dealt with accordingly. Believe me, they can ALL count to ten! Goodbye."

Phoenix flicked the comm off and leaned back to stare at the men. They stared back and then at each other.

"You know you're down to five now right?" he said conversationally as the rats inched closer.

"Two"

"One" Phoenix barked. Eep gave a battle cry and the rats just ran.

One of the two remaining men threw his guns at his feet and hit the deck to land with his face inches from his dead partner's death mask but number three seemed a little slow. They always travel in threes. Two guards and one officer. Typical Borgans! Number three stumbled as the rats swarmed his body, his screams rent the air.

Over several decks below them screams echoed through the vessel as other rats bit into delicious Borgan flesh.

_Nix?_

Phoenix felt a familiar pull and turned to see Jack rising from the floor. A trick? Am I finally going insane?

As Jack reached for him Phoenix began to scream and Eep stopped his onslaught to look back.

_Nester! You up._

Eep ran to Jack and climbed his leg. As Jack pulled Phoenix into his arms Eep reached his chest and was entombed in the embrace.

_Home!_

 


	8. sorry

Phoenix was in shock. His hands shook and he kept touching Jack's arm like he expected him to disappear.

He came back. He came back. For him?

Jack had retrieved his blades, cleaned them against his own thigh before presenting them to him for re-sheathing and Phoenix was so relived that he was not angry at their appearance. Jack had said he understood his need for protection not being surprised at all that he had weapons and he was so unbelievably proud of him.

Phoenix had lowered his shields and basked in the glow of Jack's pleasure, like a hot bath of lovely bubbly silk.

Eep however, was "Da Man"! Jack watched the small creature strut around the bridge and wondered if Owen had believed in reincarnation. He sniffed at crew's boots as many moved their feet to let him through and his little snorts and whisker flicking left them in no doubt that he felt he had won the day.

Perhaps he had! One thing was for sure, no-one was complaining about the missing stores now. Viva La Rat!

Leia approached and kneeled by Phoenix, placing a blanket around his shoulders and taking his hands, rubbing them gently.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

"Why? You just saved my life" she smiled.

"For thinking you were after my … Jack." He gasped, looked down at their hands.

"Oh, Phoenix. He is a good looking man, I'll give you that but …" her gaze travelled to the communications officer who was frantically shouting into her coms as the ship groaned and shuddered from the hull breach.

"She is very pretty. Love?" Phoenix smiled, weak at his own stupidity.

"Oh yes, definitely love there" Leia nodded.

"Oh yeah? You giving some away? She loves me too then." The shit-eating smile was genuine and Phoenix sighed as Jack joined the conversation with his quip.

"Shut up" Leia smacked Jack's knee lightly and then rose with a wink at Phoenix. "Everyone loves you, you make us all seem so much more normal!"

"Oi!" Jack pouted for a moment and then turned back to Phoenix to shower him with a loving leer.

"They have this under control sweetie" Jack murmured to Phoenix, "The shields are holding and we'll limp into space-port in a day or so."

"Mr Eep, come!" Jack barked as he pulled Phoenix from the room and with one last glare back at the crew the small rodent followed. Suddenly realising he was getting left behind he squealed and forgot his arrogance as he galloped to catch up, his little bum flashing with his tail held high as he trampled after them.

Their quarters were trashed. Phoenix sat on the bed and howled at the sight of the broken cradle they had found with pieces hugged to his chest as Jack soothed him helplessly.

Several people had helped clean and they had found some order. Phoenix mourned the broken glass baubles, especially the flowers from their "first family date" and Jack knew he would be speaking to the captain about a visit to a market-planet soon so they could replace them.

Phoenix refused to use the bed linens and Jack had retrieved their old ones form the 'robe and the bed now sat in its original blue and white. Jack sighed as he mourned the loss of the red and white bedding he had loved Phoenix in.

Mrs J was incensed when she had stumbled into the room to survey the mess and her voice had made everyone jump to attention as she demanded explanations.

Finally everyone had retreated and Phoenix lay back on the bed as Jack sat beside him, feet on the floor.

"Nix. We need to talk" Jack took Phoenix's hands and looked into his face.

"I love you" he declared solemnly.

Phoenix stared at him dimly.

"You! I love you!" Jack repeated. "I know I've been difficult, and I'm sorry for that. Gods."

Phoenix shuffled closer and encouraged Jack was a squeeze of his fingers. Through the bond Jack felt love and confusion.

"I know I've been a pig, this is not me. This is …this is my insecurities leading me into stupidity," Jack explained. "I lost Ianto, I lost everything. You come along and I keep distancing myself, fearful of the day I'll lose you too."

Phoenix felt his heart melting and he suddenly grabbed at Jack's hand, putting in on his stomach. As Jack felt his child fluttering under his palm the tears finally came.

"I could have lost you. Gods, I could have lost you both without ever saying …" Jack sobbed.

"I know my heart's keeper" Phoenix murmured. "I feel your love every time you touch me. You were scared of my reaction to your …. Secret. Scared I would die without knowing your hidden self or reject you. Scared that I would own too much of your poor old heart. I think I've had the same fears?"

"You're scared?" Jack wiped his face.

"Yes. That you'll see the me I hide each day, that you'll find me as less than what you need. That you will realise that I'm just a …"

"Yes! Let's clear that up! You are not a slave. Or a whore! You are my mate. I know this pregnancy has messed with your hormone levels and a lot of things you've said and done were … Gods … you've seen and heard things that weren't really there. Your mind has been playing tricks on us, on you and even on lump."

I know. The doctor told me I was imagining things and projecting my own thoughts onto you. I guess we both lost the plot a bit" Phoenix sighed, wanting Jack's embrace.

"Marry me. A Bonding ceremony, a wedding, a ribbon dance, a ring bind … anything. Be mine. Be whoever you want to be as Phoenix Harkness!" he begged, sliding from the bed to his knees.

"Phoenix Harkness-Jones you mean" Phoenix muttered as he rubbed his belly absently while staring at his love.

"I'm not asking because of lump, but because without you I die. Every time I wake to an empty bed, an empty heart. I'm going to die every fucking day!" Jack laid himself bare.

"So this anger? This had been fear? A big show of deflecting your true feelings? If you don't let me in you don't have to let me go? That's mad!" Phoenix frowned as he struggled to understand.

Eep had been watching and gave a little face palm at his owner's apparent dementia. Babies! He's not going to do that if you go this la-la!

Eep clambered up the bed and placed his little paw over the linked hands of his nest-mates as they felt their baby move. Home.

He pushed with all his might, closing his little eyes and struggling against their shields. Home.

Jack and Phoenix gasped as the baby pushed against their hands and Eep nodded with satisfaction. At least someone is bloody listening in this family.


	9. Full of Hart

 

_The first market planet within five parsecs and it had to have him in it. Gods!_

Jack and Phoenix barely had time to register the flash of red before John Hart was standing there with a leer on his face.

"Lover, where had you been?" he crowed. "I missed you last visit."

Jack had been gathering some baubles around the side of the stall and froze at the voice, then slowly turned to glare at Hart.

"Hey, eye-candy. Long-time no see" John grinned and winked.

 _Shit._ He had headed straight for Phoenix like Jack wasn't even there. _Wait a minute. He hadn't seen Jack by the scarves had he!_

"Nix? Did …" Jack began but Phoenix cut him off with a look.

"Yes. Hello Captain Hart" he said politely.

Jack's blood ran cold. He slowly turned back to face John who seemed oblivious to the crap he had just dumped on himself.

"Aren't you looking delicious little one, oh wow, are you preggers honey bun?" John reached for Phoenix and froze as a blade nicked at his crotch.

"Yes Captain. I'm with child. Touch me and you'll never father any of your own!" Phoenix smiled politely.

"Let you out did they baby? Hmmm? Where's your handler. Gods, how much do you cost like that cos … damn … you look edible!" John groaned rubbing his crotch.

"Ooo, is it for sale? You think I can have a go? Gods, I need to check my credits now!" John dribbled.

"My bond-mate and husband-to-be is standing behind you Captain, you could ask but I'm sure you will never be able to afford me anymore" Phoenix snarled, "Find another whore to whip!"

"Think I'd fall for that?" John laughed and doubled over before straightening up, deadly serious.

"That little sticker all you got hon?" he snarled.

The sound of a Webley cocking wiped the sneer from his face and he froze.

"Touch my Phoenix and I'll fucking skin you alive Johnny" Jack snarled.

John slowly turned at stare at Jack, open mouthed with shock. He turned and looked at Phoenix and then at Jack as the penny dropped. _Fuck! Well, don't something stink pretty now!_

"Oops. Knew he looked like someone I used to know but … shit." John tried.

"You called him eye-candy. That's what you called Ianto that time. Someone you used to know!" Jack huffed. "Don't pretend you didn't know who you were thinking of when you were hurting him."

"Hey, I paid well for the service! You have any idea how he can howl when …" John didn't get to finish as Jack had kicked him hard in the gonads.

Laying on the dirty ground of the market place with Jack staring angrily down John, it finally occurred to John that he was in trouble.

Phoenix felt a swell of love for his Jack and smiled at him sweetly as he stepped delicately onto John's groin to reach him for a searing kiss that left Jack breathless.

"My hero" Phoenix whispered, cuddling into his side.

Jack felt bump rubbing against him and felt so much love and lust that he wanted to fuck Phoenix right there in front of John. _Yah, MINE!_

John cautiously got to his feet and stared at Phoenix and Jack like they were a mirage.

"Jack? You don't really own him do you?" he asked after a few beats.

"No John. I don't own him. If anything I think he owns me" Jack looked deep into Phoenix's eyes as he spoke and Phoenix purred with delight.

"Er, husband-to-be? Really? You said you'd never …" John sneered but Jack was quick to snap back.

"We're already bonded. It's just a celebration to come. My child too!" Jack felt the need to clarify and John's eyes bugging out was worth the preening.

"What?" he spluttered.

"I purchased Phoenix nearly eight months ago. He's six months along. You do the math big boy" Jack smiled, cupping Phoenix's butt and squeezing gently.

"You said you would never …I mean… Huh? Really. Frack! What did that cost ya?" he chortled looking over Phoenix's pregnant body like he was naked.

Phoenix felt dirty and pushed against Jack, his fear and disgust thrumming through their bond. Jack felt his knees go weak at the strength of hatred and pain and his face contorted into one of sneering rage.

John stood watching Jack transform into a man he had not seen for many years. His Time Agency partner of old in full battle mode and he instinctively started to back away.

Last time he'd seen this face they'd left bodies behind, not recognisable as humanoid. The one time he'd been truly been afraid of him.

"Jax?" he said softly trying to defuse the bomb he'd built.

"MINE!" Jack hissed, his eyes wide and wild, pulling Phoenix behind him.

Phoenix felt the cold hard killer stir in his lover and felt no fear. _So easy to kill just for him. So easy to destroy and tear worlds apart all for him. Anything for him_. Phoenix felt so much love that he started to well up.

"I love you my heart's keeper" he whispered into Jack's ear and Jack melted.

John watched with disbelief as Phoenix defused the situation with a whispered endearment.

Jack turned to Phoenix and kissed him, pouring his love into the action, John's mouth hit the floor.

They walked away, leaving John standing there in deep shock. The baubles still sat in Phoenix's bag by the stall and John finally snatched up the bag and ran after them.

"Wait. Jax, Nix, Wait!" John caught them at the transporter "You forgot your bag here sweets"

Phoenix turned and John's breath was stolen by the beautiful creature in full smile under the artificial blue lights. With a polite thank you Phoenix accepted the bag and turned back to Jack who was talking to another passenger. Taking a chance, John slipped in behind Phoenix who widened his eyes in warning.

"OUT!" Jack roared, causing everyone to jump and some even started to depart with fear.

"He means you Fucker" Phoenix snarled in an uncharacteristic rage.

How dare he disregard his Captain! Little fucker! Phoenix snarled again and John began to make for the door but Jack was faster.

His boot hit John squarely on the butt, catapulting him out of the transport pod and onto the ground face first.

Bam!

Phoenix gave a snort of humour as the doors slammed closed, the last image of John Hart was of him on his arse. Looking up with disbelief at his former partner who had already dismissed him.

As the transport pod rose towards the heavens John slowly got to his feet and after he watched it rise with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun he burst into peals of laughter.

Well, Damn!

Talk about dodging a bullet big time.

As John fiddled with his VM he vowed not to be so stupid next time, not if he wanted another chance at that gorgeous arse.


	10. What a Shocker

Phoenix felt the baby move and looked down at his large belly.

He had grown so much in the last few weeks that he looked like he was smuggling something to the young officer visiting the Vessel Torchwood. He had stopped Phoenix at gunpoint and demanded he drop his load with no idea what he had just set in motion.

As Phoenix's spike of fear alerted his mate on the Bridge that he was in danger it also alerted the baby who responded by pushing back.

Phoenix had never felt pain like it.

He grunted and started to bend over as he hugged the baby in his belly. The young officer saw him move and interpreted it as a threat so he pulled the trigger.

It was only a stunner. Would take a man down for a short time, giving the shooter time to restrain the offender. Of course you NEVER use it on a pregnant humanoid.

So instead of stunning Phoenix into submission it stunned him into labour. Extreme, severe labour.

Jack felt the pain and fear thrumming as he ran. There had been no time to speak, warn or ask for help as he exploded from the Bridge but the sight of their other "Captain" running the length of the ship with wild eyes immediately had everyone worrying about Phoenix.

This meant the doctor reached the couple quickly as Jack tried desperately to get Phoenix to answer him.

The young officer lay nearby and the Doctor wondered if Jack had killed him, then decided that he really didn't care. Protocol dictated all new or visiting crew report to him for examination and their boarding packs all included a brief explanation of Phoenix and his condition.

Another examination of a now panting Phoenix had the doctor hoping he was dead because Jack as going to tear the kid apart.

"Jack" Doctor Maney tried to sound calm but Jack's eyes widened anyway.

"The baby is coming" he whispered to Jack as Phoenix's moans turned to shallow barks.

But it's too soon, he's only eight and a half months along" Jack hissed back.

"He's still in the fucking room Jack!" Phoenix snarled through his grunts.

"It's OK baby, it's going to be OK. Daddy's here" Jack soothed the stomach under his palm that was now rock hard.

"Oh, Jack! Help my baby" Phoenix wailed as another strong contraction hit.

"Boys. This is a situation we need to deal with. Phoenix is in full labour. He is not ready." The doctor decided to be blunt as Jack usually responded better to facts rather than emotions, "His body has not fully formed the birthing canal so Baby cannot come out naturally."

Jack stared at the doctor for a full minute while his mate twisted in his arms then Jack closed his eyes in defeat.

"Caesarean. Can it be done here?" Jack was quiet but Phoenix was listening all the same.

"Yes. There are risks to both Phoenix and the baby but leaving them to nature's order will not lead to a solution. If we cut we may lose one or both. If we do nothing they will both surely die!" the doctor informed them both.

"Get him out, save my baby." Phoenix gasped, clutching at Jack's shoulders.

As the doctor led the way, Jack carried a crying Phoenix who cried out with pain as each contraction tore at him.

Crew left their posts and long term passengers came from their berths as word spread that Phoenix had been forced into early labour. The offending officer had been taken with extreme force (and with several suspiciously rat like bites) to the brig as others started a prayer vigil in the local chapel.

Mrs J was allowed into the birthing room and she cried out with shock when she saw Phoenix's condition.

Learning that he had been shocked sent her into overdrive and her screams down the secure line to the Board of Directors was chilling.

Phoenix called to her with his hand held out and he allowed her to touch his belly, feeling the baby move. Satisfied that they were OK she made a stormy exit, no doubt to the brig where Eep and his company of ship's rats were more frightening as Jailers than those on duty who did their best to ignore the fury hellions snarling at the men's feet and spitting into the cell where the young officer cowered with fear.

Jack was in full panic mode, even trying to contact the Doctor via his VM but was not surprised when the Tardis didn't answer.

Phoenix was soothed by the gas the doctor had provided via a mask and has stopped crying which in turn calmed Jack enough to reassess the situation.

There was another option. One he thought he would never use.

Jack watched his Love struggle to breathe as their baby slowly died inside him and Jack knew he was out of time.

Jack had barely pressed the emergency beacon when the only Time Agent listed in it appeared.

John's sneer faded to horror as he took in the room, he rushed to Phoenix's side and placed a shaky hand on the undulating belly.

"Shit eye candy, you are in trouble" he moaned as he looked up at Jack sitting opposite.

"I don't know what to do Johanty!" Jack sobbed with despair.

"Yeah? I do!" John Hart disappeared then was back in the blink of an eye with a huge Sontaran that stared at Jack with recognition.

"Hello Captain" the potato head boomed.

"Hello Strax" Jack replied was relief.

"Is this your mate? He appears to be in premature labour Captain" the huge head swivelled to face Phoenix who stared back then answered in Sontaranian.

The Sontaran widened his eyes then surged forward to assess Phoenix with huge yet gentle hands.

"Oh dear, baby is quite early Captain's Heart. I'm going to have to do an emergency C-section I'm afraid" he informed Phoenix who nodded through his tears.

"Do it. Save my child. I command you!" Phoenix growled and to Jack's confusion the large creature bowed deeply to Phoenix then reached back for the bag Hart was hugging against his chest.

"How did you know that I call Phoenix my Heart?" he asked the Sontaran who turned and faced him.

"He told me. The prince is quite fluent in the language of my people." Jack was informed.

"Prince? What is happening here?" John was reaching for Jack's arm.

"Young Prince Firebird. He is of the Fenque royal bloodline, you can tell by the flecks of gold in his eyes." John was told.

Jack and John both stood with their mouths open as the monster started to wipe Phoenix's belly with a red liquid.

"It seems young Johanty and old Jax there are not going to help us much so you will need to be strong for me your highness" he soothed Phoenix who gave a bark of laughter.

"I am a purchased and kept whore of the good Captain who happened to fall in love with me, much to my undying relief as I have fallen in love straight back Nurse" Phoenix was calm and in control of his emotions as he blocked Jack's fear from his mind, "I do not think my Father's family really want his bastard love child born and bred in slavery to be acknowledged. Just Phoenix will do."

"No your highness, I cannot allow myself the insult to your good bloodline. I do believe you are of the house of Nero. You smell like one I knew once. I owe him a life-debt. I repay it to you" he nodded and Phoenix groaned as another contraction squeezed his baby. Phoenix was sure he could hear his baby crying and was desperate to save him.

"Save my son! He carries the blood as well as Jack's. Save our Son!" Phoenix begged.

"Son?" Jack gasped.

"Yes my Heart's Keeper. A son calls to me" Phoenix smiled through his pain as Jack burst into tears.

"Commencing the extraction now!" the blade was calmly swept across Phoenix's belly as an opening was made to welcome the baby into the arms of his shaking father.

As the small but perfectly formed baby was pulled from his Tad's belly he took his first breath and used it effectively to let them know that it was about time.

As Phoenix sighed with relief and reached for the bundle Jack was frantically rubbing with a towel the nurse silently removed the afterbirth and placed it in a bowl before cleaning and dressing the wound.

As a sonic scalpel closed the wound John couldn't help but ask why it wasn't used to extract the imp.

"It is tradition that a blade welcomes a warrior to the light young Johanty." The Sontaran explained as he gently took the bundle and placed it on Phoenix's chest.

"May the blade welcome you to the light,

so you may be guided in the dark of the night.

May your heart sing with the fire in your blood,

and your aim be true to spill your enemy's in a flood.

May your nose pick an enemy nearby

And your knife's blade with truth doth fly.

May your soul know Love of a good mate

And the Gods always choose a long life'd fate."

Phoenix whispered the blessing of his people as the nurse boomed it with pride.

Blue eyes stared from his Tad's arms up at the nurse who tenderly touched a cheek with his finger.

The little head turned, strong for a new-born and found his father tearfully grinning back.

"Welcome to the world Bennu Harkness Jones" Jack whispered as his son yawned.

.

.

.

.

**The** **Bennu** **is an** **ancient Egyptian deity** **linked with the sun, creation, and rebirth. It may have been the inspiration for the** **phoenix** **in** **Greek mythology** **. Its name is related to the Egyptian verb** _**wbn** _ **, meaning "to rise in brilliance" or "to shine". Yes, I will be calling him Ben for short.**


	11. What's in a Name?

"Jack?" Phoenix said softly as he watched Jack holding their son.

"Hmm?" Jack couldn't tear his gaze from those little pursed lips.

"Jack, his name."

Jack looked at Phoenix and wondered if he had made a mistake.

"No!" Phoenix felt the fear trough their bond, "You were right in your choice of Bennu. It's lovely and fitting for a firebird. I mean the Jones part."

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"I'm not a Jones. Slaves don't have last names but if I did it would probably be Davies. Born a bastard slave I was never acknowledged as a Firebird. Jones was long since gone to the fires my love" Phoenix explained.

"I know that but if anyone deserved to carry the name of my lost love it's his reincarnation. You think I don't know what a firebird is? Just a Fenque indeed. You bloody liar" Jack smiled kissing the button nose of his lover, then his baby's as well.

"Jack" Phoenix whispered closing his eyes.

"I've known for some time who and what it is that warms my bed and my heart. Rhia's husband Johnny was a clod! The boy, David was just as useless a lump but little Mica. Ah, there was Jones blood singing in her veins. The button nose and quick wit. Those eyes boring deep into your soul. The Jones bloodline prevailed and joined with a firebird clan. Gods, Nero's house? Royalty? You knew and didn't tell me- I should be cross but for the fact that I've felt the fire in you since that first night." Jack shook his head with wonder.

Phoenix snorted, seeing no reason to argue when his mate was right. The relief of having it in the open was a rebirth in itself.

"Yes Sir, you got me. Just like one of Gwen's truth or bloody dare games that always ended with Owen naked and that one time he was spray painted blue-" Phoenix grinned at the memories his ancestor had left in his DNA markers.

"How did you fool everyone with the Fenque line?" Jack whispered as he leant in for a proper kiss.

"Same way I did you my Heart's Keeper. I fucked them stupid!" Phoenix whispered back with a wink as Jack barked with laughter. "The Fenque blood comes through the firebird line. Nero had a Fenque wife remember. Their son is my true Drake. They say he loved my mother even though she was his childhood bed-whore. The young adolescent Firebirds are given a bed warmer so they will leave their parent's beds. As I was told, he kept my mother as his personal whore for over ten years. She bonded enough to have me so I guess she loved him too but the family would never allow them to be together. They sold her before I was born to hide the shame of a mixed blood child. He never saw me."

"And you? Did you have a bed warmer?" Jack purred as he nuzzled his neck.

"No. I had my teacher's bed to warm instead of my mother's tit to suckle but you don't seem to complain about the suction I managed to develop anyway Captain" Phoenix giggled as Jack lightly slapped at him with mock horror.

John spluttered from the doorway as Eep ran between his feet and up onto the bed to view his new nestling.

"I should put you over my knee for that kind of talk!" Jack growled, "And in front of an innocent baby!"

"Jack!" Phoenix admonished seriously. "You know what I am now. No Firebird is born innocent. We are born of fire!"

Eep ignored the stupid blathering ones to inspect the little kit. Peeling back the blanket with his paws he smelt the face and hands of the new nestling. _Ah, hello Pinky_.

Ben opened one eye and looked back at Eep without fear. _Hello brother Eep._

Eep snorted with pleasure then reached out a small paw and touched the child's cheek in a soft caress.

The two men had finished arguing mote point and watched the exchange with full hearts.


	12. Tadda?

Jack was cuddling his son so Phoenix could get a little extra sleep. Wandering the halls of the vessel led to lots of cuddles and kisses from well-wishers.

It had only been a month but little "Ben" had more than made up for his early entrance into the world with a strong will and determined yell.

Jack still couldn't get enough of watching his mate nurse their son, Phoenix's breasts only having grown a little so Ben eagerly suckled from both sides each four-hour feeding frenzy.

The doctor had informed them that his hunger was normal and they would start supplementing his diet with a bottle as soon as Phoenix couldn't keep up.

Mrs J had become quite the doting granny with lovely outfits and the occasional request for a cuddle being so common that Phoenix would automatically had his child over even when still half asleep himself.

Hart was still knocking about. He had redeemed himself (for now) and was enjoying the berth the crew had insisted he take when they realised "Captain Hart" was a friend of Jack's. John was quickly becoming friends with several members of the crew.

As Jack reached the Bridge voices he didn't recognise echoed down the hall. Curious, Jack wandered in and Leia's face lit up as she saw the bundle in his arms.

Jack looked at the strangers talking quietly with the Captain as Leia cooed to the little boy who blinked owlishly back. One of the men was wandering around uninterested with the negotiations for passage when he noticed the young woman and her miniature cargo.

Jack had joined the conversation as they tried to work out storage for the large amount of cargo they wanted to bring aboard with them. His first indication that there was a problem was a push of surprise from his son. The first real psychic touch! _Da_.

Jack swung around as the man was reaching for his bub and his roar of rage filled the bridge as he drew his weapon.

"Excuse me, please step away from Captain Harkness's child. He's a bit wary of outsiders as the wee man is still quite new" the Captain tried to calm Jack with a pat on the raised arm but Jack did not lower his weapon.

The man was staring at the child as though no one has spoken and took another step toward Leia and Ben.

"You need to stop now." A new growl joined Jack's low snarl and the man swung with shock as Phoenix stalked into the room with his blades drawn.

Phoenix knew without looking up that Eep was above them and felt no fear as he stood in front of his newborn.

"Phoenix?" the man said quietly with shock as he stared at the blades.

Phoenix stared at the man then stepped up to him and took a deep breath. As the man's scent filled his senses memories of the man who gave him the throwing blades filled his mind.

" _Protect these Chick. One day they will protect your own chick." His father had said as he handed the sheathed blades to the seven year old. The man wore the traditional colour white; a sign of mourning and Phoenix felt gratitude as he adjusted his own white robes to hide the gift._

" _Your mother was a special woman. I pray you find a mate one day that can fill our soul with song as she did mine my little chickie."_

_His father bent forward to kiss him and Phoenix smelt dried smoking leaves and rum._

"Hello Your Highness" Phoenix said with a small bow.

"Phoenix?" the man repeated, now reaching for him instead of the baby.

"Yes. It is I father." Phoenix looked over at Jack who was holstering his gun as the vibe changed from danger to sorrow.

"I went looking for you, but they told me you were gone. I've searched for so many years. By the Gods, you are tall!" he laughed as Phoenix welcomed Jack to his side.

Phoenix reached for his son and the man gasped as he bent to look into the bundle of blankets.

"I felt the song of fire from this little one," he said to Phoenix as he looked down at Ben.

"Your Royal Highness the High Prince Lazarus. May I present to you your grandson? Bennu Harkness Jones." Phoenix replaced the child in his arms and another man who had split from the main huddle gave a soft coo of delight.

Lazarus turned to show the other man whose black braids swung forward as he leaned over to view the baby. Phoenix felt a spike of love from the unknown dark skinned man.

"Oh Russ. He looks just like Henna when she was born" the man cooed again as Ben waved a little arm.

"My son, Phoenix. This is my bond-mate. Ali, this is my chick. The one I told you of, the lost child," Lazarus explained to the man called Ali.

"Oh, my. This is our grand-nestling?" Ali said excitedly, snatching Ben from Phoenix's father and nuzzling the baby's neck.

"Excuse me. What the flying F-" Jack began but Phoenix shushed him.

"Language my Heart's keeper" he murmured and Lazarus stared at Jack and the VM visible on his arm. "You? A New-world boy? Really? Phoenix, what are you doing with a Time Agent?"

"My bond-mate is my choice Da. Jack is the love of my descendant, Ianto Jones." Phoenix explained.

"Harkness? Really? Torchwood's… well. That is a surprise. All these years I wondered if you had survived and I find you have lived up to your name. You have recovered your light. And this little one, who gave him the name of my beloved grandfather?" he smiled.

"Eh?" Jack grunted with surprise.

"Jack chose Ben's name. I agreed. Look at him. Is he not a Ben?" Phoenix smiled back.

"I don't want to break up the conversation but could someone please tell me why a large black rat and a prya are snarling at us from the ceiling grate?" Ali asked.

"Eep. It's okay. You and your … lady can stand down!" Phoenix shushed the angry ball.

"Oh my. The prya I sent you? He must be at least ten years old now!" Lazarus gasped.

"He is nearer twenty years old Sir" Phoenix conceded with a polite nod. "I am over thirty two cycles and I was ten when you last visited me in the stables and gifted me the little kit before I was taken away."

Lazarus took Phoenix's face in his hands and Jack stiffened as he felt Phoenix's fear at his father's action. Stepping into Phoenix's face the royal prince placed his nose to his son's and breathed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were selling you. They promised me that you would always be safe within my stables my boy. Sorry I left your mother there, sorry I left you there. So sorry I didn't fight for you my little chick" he sighed as Phoenix pulled away.

"I fight my own battles. A promise made is not a promise kept in my world. I am a whore not a firebird!" Phoenix felt anger and did not hide it from Jack, from whom he hid nothing.

"No! You are my son!" Lazarus cried.

"No. I am your bastard!" Phoenix was shaking as he pulled out of his father's reach and turned to Jack for reassurance and shot over his shoulder, "At least I am free now thanks to my love, which is more than you ever did for me."

Jack sent love through the bond and Phoenix smiled then turned to retrieve his son. This is when Ali took a step back with the bub still in his arms.

"If this baby was born free and is of royal blood then he belongs to the House of Nero! Lazarus, we need to take him for blessings" Ali informed Lazarus as Phoenix cried out in alarm.

Several weapons were drawn from both fractions and Phoenix saw the danger as his baby began to cry.

"Da! No, not my baby!" Phoenix wailed as the royal guard closed ranks around the prince and Phoenix found himself cut off from his baby.

His wails became roars of rage and a ship's company of rats joined it. The fear in Ali's eyes spurred Lazarus to attempt an extraction of the child from Ali's arms but he defiantly held on tight.

"We lost her less than a month ago. She was only twelve cycles, too soon for our last chicklett and now here is a replica. Strong and beautiful. My love, let me have him!" Ali begged his bond-mate as SC Aurora silently went into red alert.

Jack looked over at Leia who silently nodded confirmation that they were in a time-flux shutdown, which meant no one could board or disembark either by traditional or technological means.

A standoff now began.


	13. Death cometh

The standoff was into its third hour and Ben was getting worse. Realising the baby needed feeding, Ali had demanded his bottle and when he was informed that Phoenix breastfed he became incensed.

Screaming for a bottle he ranted and raved as Lazarus tried to calm the situation. The baby was becoming hysterical in his need for suckling and the pain of Phoenix's fear flowed through the bond alerting Ben to danger.

Ali demanded a bottle again and again as he was repeatedly told there was none. Ben did not know what a bottle was and was unused to any milk other than that provided by his dam.

Phoenix, on the other hand, had gone deathly quiet. He sat by Jack and his eyes never left his son. He knew how this worked. If they claimed blood rites then they would take him away and he would never see him again.

All his fears had been realized. He was going to fail in his bid to have a family. If he lost Bennu he would die. The decision was now in the hands of a madman.

Phoenix was in acute pain, both emotionally and physically as the need to feed his chick grew with each wail from Bennu.

Jack looked down to comfort him and saw wet patches on the front of Phoenix' tunic as he rocked back and forth. Phoenix's body was so desperate to provide for the baby that it was expressing the milk freely.

With an exclamation of dismay Jack removed his coat and tried to cover Phoenix's ruined clothing but Lazarus had seen and realised his son was suffering.

Lazarus knew what this meant. Phoenix was feeling the bond stretch and waiver as Ali tried desperately to connect his own bond to the baby. If the bond with Phoenix was stretched too thin it would break and the pain would kill his son. Possibly both of them.

Again, he would fail to protect him as he had promised his beloved Gwyneth he would as she had died in his arms so many years ago. After all this time he found him only to be the harbringer of his death.

"Ali, the baby needs to feed!" he pleaded again.

"I can. Give it time, maybe I'll lactate?" he was insane.

"Ali, what if we let this one feed him so you can fetch his clothes?" Lazarus tried another tack.

"What?" he finally looked at his mate.

"This one is lactating. He can feed our boy while we get his bath ready and clean clothes. He can't travel looking like that" Lazarus reasoned.

The ship's rats had immobilized and now lined the walls of the room creating an ominous frieze of danger. More than one was panting with rage each time Phoenix quietly moaned in pain.

Crew also surrounded the scene with weapons drawn, at their sides. Shock evident on their faces.

"Father" Phoenix said quietly and Lazarus turned with desperate eyes.

"My son, forgive me, I'm going to fix this I swear to you" Lazarus pleaded.

"If I kill you and break the bond between you both, then there will be no need to continue your line. You will both die. So will he give me my child then?" Phoenix said with chilling calm.

"My boy" Lazarus stepped back with shock.

The blades detracted and gleamed in Phoenix's hands as he advanced on his father.

"No! I am a bastard orphan whore. I am no one's son." Phoenix stopped shaking as it all became clear.

Kill or be killed. For his son he would die today. They would kill him for murdering his father but his son would live. _Yes. Acceptable loss._

"If I am to die today so are you! My son will die from the bond shock and so the bloodline will end for us all!" Phoenix intoned as he raised a blade praying the Jack's blood would be strong enough to shield his son from his death.

"I am your father. You cannot harm me, you cannot spill royal blood!" Lazarus hissed at his child.

"No! You are nothing to me!" Jack joined the conversation with his Webley drawn. The last conscious thought of his mate had thrummed through the bond. Death stalked in the shadows.

"I have no fear of you or your kind. I am immortal, I have lived for nearly four thousand years. I have killed and saved millions of lives. What would yours matter now?" Jack's face contorted into a deadly sneer.

"Immortal?" Lazarus gasped.

"I am not a time agent. I am a part of time itself." Jack snarled. "Open your mind and feel me!"

Eep had stepped up beside Jack and stood silently watching the exchange as the little Pinky cried for his empty belly. Eep wished to convey his desire to kill also and egged Nester on. _Go!_

Jack surged forward psychically with an animalistic snarl. He lowered all the shields he had built in his life. Time itself filled the room. Hopes, fears, loss and hatred. Love, pleasure, pain and death.

**Death.**

Jack gabbed the analogy and ground his teeth as his shadow moved into the light.

_See me now!_

Like a creature drawn in mist and fog the very essence of time shimmered between Jack and his enemy. He poured every ounce of his life force he could find into the creation of his anger. The rats poured into the centre of the room and began to climb onto each other like gymnasts creating a pyramid. They flowed like water, a reverse trickle upwards towards the ceiling as the black bodies created a tower of undulating black anger.

The blob shook and moved, shoulders formed and shook out the flowing robes of black fur. A hooded head turned to slowly take in the room as more than one crew member fainted from the horror.

Death regarded them.

The image Owen had worn on his t-shirts and had chosen to parody each Halloween with his acidic humour became a reality as Phoenix added his own power. He had seen Owen's parody of death in his ancestor's gift of memories and recognised the flowing robes.

 _All he needs is his staffed knife thing._ Phoenix closed his eyes and the air shimmered, then gleamed. The power of a firebird brought thick heat to a cold timeless void.

Death stepped forward as his robes flowed and undulated. His arms raised the scythe as he advanced on the man who held their beloved.

"Mine" a strangely deep voice boomed from the dark void in the hood.

Ali screamed with horror as it all became clear. He was about to lose it all.

"No, no. Here, take him!" Ali thrust the child at Phoenix who snatched his baby and collapsed onto the floor in the shuddering heap as Ben desperately nuzzled at his chest.

Phoenix was fumbling so Leia fell to help him tear his tunic away. As Ben latched onto the nearest nipple Phoenix cried out with the delicious pain of it and began to weep.

"My little star, my baby boy. Tadda's sorry, oh Gods, my lovely little chicklet" Phoenix crooned as Ben suckled desperately, his little hands clutching at the torn fabric and his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

Eep had run over and was pulling at Phoenix to let him see and Phoenix lowed his body to the floor to lay curled around his hungry child as Eep inspected his nestling for damage. Little hands swept away waves of dark curls to bare enough forehead for Eep to kiss with his whiskers. _Safe. Safe little Pinky_.

The remaining rats left the walls and surged forward, covering the father and child on the floor. Death quietly melted away as those rats joined their brothers and sisters to become a blanket for their beloveds.

Ali clung to Lazarus as he wept bitterly for the baby he lost.

Jack knelt by the semi-conscious Phoenix as his son finally opened his eyes and smiled around his Tadda's breast at his Daddy.

Time restarted with a shuddering thump and the ship shook like it had hit something solid.

Jack wept.

**MAY TERRY PRATCHETT LIVE FOREVER IN DEATH'S SIGH OF REGRET! REST IN PEACE MY BELOVED GIVER OF DREAMS.**

**I know he would have loved the irony of being in chapter 13 written on a black Friday!**

* * *


	14. my family?

Jack had waited until both Phoenix and Ali were asleep before broaching the subject of children with Lazarus.

They sat at the table and Lazarus was idly running his hands over the intricate designs carved into the wood of the table Mrs J had gifted them to replace the broken one Phoenix had once loved so much.

"So, he can't have any more?" Jack asked as he topped up Lazarus's cup.

"No. Our sweet girl was the last. She nearly killed Ali and damaged him." Lazarus shook his head with regret.

"And why can't you?" Jack took a sip of the hyper-vodka with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Lazarus stared at Jack.

"If you are both of firebird stock why can't you bear children? You don't bottom?" Jack took a sample of food from a nearby plate and bit down tasting grape.

"I never, I mean. Ali is my shadow. I have never … bottomed?" Lazarus frowned.

"God, you've missed out!" Jack snorted and Lazarus leaned back to stare at him better.

"I'm serious! To have yourself filled with love? Gods, and a life inside you? Nothing beats that for sharing your love for your mate." Jack smiled. "I hope to give Ianto a child one day."

"Oh?" Lazarus picked at the food Jack had sampled and moaned as it exploded in his mouth.

"I've never thought of it that way. When I'm with Ali I want to … complete us." Lazarus frowned at the lack of words for what he was trying to describe.

"You don't think he feels the same? Liking a change in positions does not make you weak. Sometimes I think the perfect way would be if we could find a way to actually climb inside each other. A piece of you inside your partner? When he was with child did you feel it move under your hands and find it so fucking sexy?" Jack asked and Lazarus nodded.

"Well. There ya go then. Don't you want to be sexy too?" Jack snorted.

"Russ?" a voice said softly as Ali entered the room.

Ai's eyes flicked to the nearby bed where Phoenix slept with Bennu safe in his arms and he sighed with regret.

"I am so sorry for what happened. He is just so beautiful" Ali whispered as he folded into Lazarus's arms.

"I don't know if we can forgive you just yet, but we do understand." Jack said diplomatically as Lazarus nodded his appreciation.

A small sound drew their attention to the bed and they watched with awe as Bennu sleepily yawned and then reached for his Taddy. Eep appeared from the bedding and gave the baby a whiskery kiss before Jack plucked him form the bed to change his nappy.

He didn't seem hungry, happy to lay in his father's arms looking around. So clever.

Unknown to the small band, Phoenix had woken when his child was removed from his heartbeat and he lay silently looking at this strange fellowship.

_My family?_


End file.
